Hogwarts School Musical
by Garis Miring
Summary: SLASHSBRL Mengambil plot High School Musical. Hanya saja peran utamanya Sirius dan Remus, seperti biasa.
1. Bab 1: Sebuah Ajakan

**Disclaimer : **Baru kali ini nulis disclaimer, banyak pihak yang terlibat soalnya. High School Musical © Disney Channel Original Movie; Harry Potter © J.K Rowling; Dan semua lagu/lirik lagu yang dimuat disini adalah © artis yang menyanyikannya/menciptakannya. Dan untuk sang juri American Idol, Pak Simon Cowell, kami tidak bermaksud menjelek-jelekkan anda. Bener, deh .. ini cuma fanfiction.

x——————————x

**Hogwarts School Musical**

By : Remus Black

Song selected by : Sirius Lupin

Bab 1 : Sebuah Ajakan

Remus Lupin adalah salah satu dari sedikit penyihir yang berbakat dalam menyanyi. Misalnya Ia disandangkan dengan _The Weird Sisters_, Remus jelas jauh lebih unggul, kemampuannya bisa disamakan dengan Josh Groban atau Stevie Wonder. Kalaupun Remus ikut _American Idol_, dijamin Simon-Cowell-sang-juri-galak akan bertekuk lutut bahkan saat Ia hanya melantunkan nada Do.

Tahun ini Remus akan memulai tahun ke-7 di Hogwarts dan Ia akan menghadapi semacam ujian akhir bernama NEWT.

Anak-anak kelas 7 akhirnya mau tak mau akan berhadapan dengan apa yang mereka resahkan selama ini. Menyadari ada banyaknya atmosfer kecemasan yang terdapat pada setiap murid kelas 7, kepala Sekolah Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore, mengadakan semacam Drama Musikal dengan maksud untuk sekedar mengendurkan urat syaraf yang tegang akibat ujian.

Dengan guru pembimbing Profesor Dolores Umbridge, klub drama Hogwarts menjadi sangat populer di asrama Slytherin. Hampir semua anak Slytherin menjadi anggota klub drama. Nampaknya penghuni Slytherin memang ditakdirkan untuk hidup dalam drama.

Klub drama punya anggota emas. Mereka adalah Black Bersaudara, sebut saja BB, ketenarannya di Hogwarts bahkan melebihi kepopuleran BBB di dunia muggle.

Black Bersaudara disebut-sebut sebagai _the next big thing_ dalam industri musik penyihir, kemampuan mereka dalam menyanyi maupun berakting tak bisa dipandang sebelah mata.

Dengan kharisma artis yang luar biasa, Bellatrix dan Regulus Black dengan mudahnya memikat mereka yang menonton pertunjukan teater akhir tahun di Hogwarts. Tak ada yang bisa mengalahkan mereka.

Setidaknya belum ..

xxx

"Sirius" kata Remus suatu hari.

"Hm?" Sirius menjawab ogah-ogahan dari balik _The Quibbler_ yang sedang dibacanya.

"Kau pernah mendengar Bellatrix atau Regulus bernyanyi?" tanya Remus takut-takut. Ia tahu Sirius sangat membenci hampir semua saudaranya.

Sirius menutup _The Quibbler_-nya dan bangkit sambil bertolak pinggang seperti bos yang hendak memecat karyawannya. Ia menggumam 'huh' pelan lalu berkata, "Setiap libur musim panas di Grimmauld Place, aku se-la-lu mendengar mereka bernyanyi!" katanya sambil memutar bola mata dan menggerakkan pinggangnya ke kanan dan ke kiri saat berkata 'se-la-lu'.

Remus membenamkan kepalanya ke dalam buku _Seni Suara Sihir_ karya Gilderoy Lockhart sambil mendengus.

"Aku tidak tahan! Setiap mereka mulai bernyanyi, mereka meneriakkan sesuatu seperti ringkikan kuda dan saling berteriak _'mah!'_ .." kata Sirius sambil menirukannya.

Kini bahu Remus bergetar hebat akibat tawa yang tak tertahankan.

"Memang kenapa kau tanya-tanya itu?" kata Sirius seraya duduk di sofa Remus.

"Aku—_jangan tertawa!_—sepertinya ingin ikut audisi Drama Musikal itu .." kata Remus pelan.

Sirius mendengus keras lalu berkata, "Bah! Omong kosong macam itu! Moony, lebih baik aku melihatmu kayang di Ruang Rekreasi daripada harus menyaksikan kekalahanmu di tangan BB!" kata Sirius memohon.

"Yah .. Kalau belum dicoba mana tahu, 'kan?"

"Moony, _please_ .." kata Sirius sambil memasang tampang melas, tapi tiba-tiba ekspresinya berubah normal lagi saat berkata, "Memangnya kau bisa menyanyi?"

Remus meletakkan punggung tangannya di dahi sambil bergumam 'capek-deh' ala muggle, "Astaga, Sirius .. Apa kau belum pernah mendengarku bernyanyi?!"

"Kap—kapan kau menyanyi?" Sirius bertanya dengan nada yang aneh seolah Ia tidak menginginkan jawaban.

"Kalau sedang belajar, aku selalu membuat nyanyian untuk rumus tertentu agar gampang diingat .." kata Remus percaya diri.

Sirius melongo.

Remus mengangguk antusias, "Mau coba? Efektif, lho .."

"Kau tahu, belajar dengan cara biasa saja sudah membuatku bosan setengah mati .." Sirius menambahkan sambil mengernyit, "Apalagi dengan—"

"Sama sekali tidak seperti yang kaubayangkan, kok! Nih, misalnya ketika kau mencoba mengingat bahan-bahan untuk ramuan Polijus—"

"_Setop!!_" Sirius buru-buru memotong ketika melihat Remus mengambil napas hendak menyanyi, "Aku percaya deh! Nah, jadi bagaimana rencanamu? Kudengar audisi itu untuk penyanyi berpasangan"

Remus menutup bukunya dan duduk tegak. Memandang Sirius dengan tatapan memohon yang sangat kentara.

"Tidak!" kata Sirius tegas.

Remus meraih lengan Sirius dan mengguncang-guncangnya.

"Tidak! Kubilang tidak!"

"Ayolah, Padfoot .."

"Tidak dan tidak akan pernah!"

"Ini kesempatan sekali seumur hidup! Nanti kalau kau mati perjaka bagaimana?" kata Remus berusaha meyakinkan.

"Tunggu saja sampai saatnya kau menikah dengan keponakanku si Nymphadora, barulah saat itu aku akan bilang iya!" bentak Sirius.

"Jangan bercanda, dia baru 4 tahun .." kata Remus kesal.

"Nah, jawabanku jelas kan?"

"Sirius .. Ayolaah!"

"Beri aku T—Beri aku I—Beri aku D-A-K! TIDAK!" kata Sirius sambil melotot.

Remus melepaskan lengan Sirius ketika anak itu bangkit dari sofa dan berjalan menuju lubang lukisan.

xxx

Di ruang rekreasi Slytherin, Black Bersaudara yang terkenal sedang mendiskusikan sesuatu sambil mengabaikan tatapan-minta-tanda-tangan dari anak-anak kelas 3 yang kebetulan duduk disitu.

Dengan posisi kaki diatas meja, Bellatrix menyibakkan rambut hitam yang menyembunyikan wajah cantiknya sambil berkata, "Regulus, audisi drama sudah semakin dekat .."

"Aku tahu itu, Bellatrix, saudaraku .. Kau juga sudah tahu kalau kita _pastinya_ menduduki posisi dua besar, 'kan?" kata Regulus sambil menyampirkan jubahnya dengan anggun dan duduk disamping Bellatrix.

"Yeah, seperti yang kita lakukan tahun-tahun sebelumnya" kata Bellatrix sambil tersenyum jahat, "Tapi bukan itu yang kupikirkan saat ini .."

"Kalau begitu apa, wahai saudaraku yang rupawan?" kata Regulus dengan nada suara yang dipanjang-panjangkan.

"Kau tahu Remus Lupin dari Gryffindor?" kata Bellatrix sambil menaikkan sebelah bibirnya.

"Anak berambut coklat yang selalu terlihat bersama Sirius?" Regulus mendengus, "aku tahu .. Sirius pernah membawanya ke rumah waktu itu, memangnya kenapa dengan dia?"

"Sirius-si-aib-keluarga-Black .." Bellatrix menghela napas panjang sambil terus memilin-milin rambutnya yang hitam panjang, "Jadi begini, Regulus .. Waktu itu, aku ke toilet dan tak sengaja mendengar si Remus Lupin bernyanyi—"

"Tunggu—Bella, kau masuk toilet laki-laki?" potong Regulus cepat membuat Bellatrix memutar bola matanya.

"Ya ampun, masih kaku aja .." kata Bellatrix sambil terkekeh mesum, "Habis toilet laki-laki lebih dekat, sih .."

"Kau—iih .." kata Regulus sambil mengerutkan hidung.

"Itu tak penting, tahu!" kata Bellatrix sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya dengan tidak sabar, "Masalahnya adalah—sampai mana aku tadi?"

Regulus mendecak tak sabar, "Kau mendengar si Lupin bernyanyi di toilet .."

"Oh ya, benar—saat itu aku baru sadar satu hal .." Bellatrix memelankan suaranya, "Ternyata suaranya bagus sekali!"

Regulus menggerakkan kepala ke kanan-kiri sambil membuka mulutnya, "Oh-ya?"

"Aku tidak akan lupa! Suaranya seperti—perpaduan antara Christina Aguilera dan Il Divo!" kata Bellatrix berapi-api.

"Jujur saja ya—aku tak bisa bayangkan—" kata Regulus mengangkat bahu.

"Payah, kau .." kata Bellatrix sambil mendengus penuh hina.

"Terus kenapa kalau suaranya bagus?" tanya Regulus sambil menaikkan kaki ke meja seperti Bellatrix, membuat mereka terlihat seperti turis yang sedang berjemur di pantai.

"Aku baru saja berpikir—bagaimana kalau si Lupin itu punya niat untuk ikut audisi Drama Musikal tahun ini?" kata Bellatrix sambil merendahkan kepalanya.

Regulus tertawa, membuat beberapa anak perempuan memekik senang seperti melihat artis-yang-baru-saja-turun-dari-limosin-dan-berjalan-dengan-anggun-di-karpet-merah.

"Apa yang lucu? Itu sudah jelas merupakan ancaman buat kita, tahu!" bentak Bellatrix yang sekarang sudah berhenti memilin-milin rambutnya.

"Bellatrix, saudaraku sayang .. membayangkannya saja sudah mustahil! Remus Lupin? Ikut audisi Drama Musikal? Astaga .." kata Regulus diantara kikikkannya.

"Maksudmu? Memangnya ada apa dengan dia?"

Regulus menurunkan kakinya dari atas meja dan sekarang duduk menghadap Bellatrix, "Nih, misalnya, kau bayangkan ada seorang anak kutu buku .."

Bellatrix mengangguk.

Regulus menekuk alisnya, "Ngg—terus kenapa ya?"

"Kau mau bicara apa sih sebenarnya?" kata Bellatrix tak sabar.

"Oh, Bella! Coba kau bayangkan seorang Remus 'Geek' Lupin tiba-tiba memasuki panggung dan bernyanyi dengan suara sengau ala Christina Aguilera sambil mengeluarkan kharisma ala Il Divo—TIDAK MUNGKIN!" kata Regulus berapi-api.

"Jujur saja ya—aku tak bisa bayangkan—" kata Bellatrix sambil menyeringai.

"NAH! Dibayangkan saja tidak bisa! Apalagi kenyataan?" Regulus mengangkat jari telunjuk dan menaruhnya di pelipis, "Pikir!"

"Oh, Regulus, kau sungguh aneh .." kata Bellatrix sambiil geleng-geleng kepala.

xxx

Remus membereskan bukunya sambil bernyanyi.

"Bisakah kau diam?!" teriak Sirius kesal.

"Wah, biasanya 'kan aku yang selalu ngomong begitu kalau kau sudah mulai mengangguku .." Remus cekikikan, "Hei, kau mau kemana?"

"Ke perpustakaan!" kata Sirius dingin, "Setidaknya disana lebih tenang .."

"Waduh, biasanya itu kata-kataku .."

Tapi Sirius tidak mendengarkan. Ia berjalan begitu cepat ke arah perpustakaan.

Dalam perjalanan menuju perpustakaan, Sirius bertemu kapten tim Quidditch Gryffindor, "Hei, Sirius! Siang ini kita ada latihan, kau tahu 'kan? Jangan terlambat ya!" serunya lantang.

"Siang ini? Bisa dimajukan jadi _detik _ini tidak?" kata Sirius, mengingat latihan Quidditch jauh lebih menyenangkan daripada ke perpustakaan.

"Wah, aku tidak menyangka kau begitu bersemangat .. pergilah ke lapangan, kalau begitu, ada si Potter disana" kata si kapten sambil lalu.

Sirius mempercepat langkahnya dan benar saja, dia melihat James sedang men-_dribble_ snitch layaknya bola basket. Sirius heran bagaimana Ia bisa melakukannya.

James menoleh, tapi setelah melihat Sirius, tampangnya langsung lesu tak bergairah.

"Kau kenapa, sih? Tidak seenerjik biasanya, tahu .." tanya Sirius sambil bertolak pinggang.

"Aku sedang memikirkan tentang Drama Musikal itu .." katanya lesu.

"DUH! Kenapa sih semua orang memikirkan Drama Omong-Kosong itu?!" kata Sirius sambil menghentak tanah lalu melipat lengannya.

"Bukan, bukan!" sergah James dengan cepat, "Aku bukannya mau berpikir untuk ikut audisinya atau apa .."

"Lalu apa?!" tanya Sirius masih sama kesalnya seperti tadi.

"Hari pentas Drama Musikal itu bertepatan dengan pertandingan final kita!!" teriak James tak kalah kesal, Ia bangkit dan berdiri menantang Sirius.

"Oh .." Sirius mengeluarkan nada minta maaf dan bertampang bingung.

"Dan, menurut pengalaman—katanya, 10 tahun yang lalu, hari dimana pertandingan final Quidditch dan Drama Musikal diadakan bersamaan .." James menghela napas, "perbandingan penontonnya 2:15 untuk Drama Musikal!"

"Oh .." Sirius masih berusaha mengeluarkan nada minta maaf.

James duduk lagi, menghela napas panjang dan bertampang sedih, "Aku jadi tak semangat latihan kalau begini .."

"Oh, ayolah, Prongs .. dengan kehebatan kita, mereka pasti lebih tertarik menonton final Quidditch daripada Drama Musikal itu!"

James menatapnya penuh keraguan.

xxx

Di kelas Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam, seperti biasa, Remus terlihat sedang mencatat pelajaran dengan sungguh-sungguh sedangkan Sirius mencoret-coret perkamennya asal dan jatuh tertidur.

Guru Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam mereka, Profesor Umbridge, adalah orang yang sangat tegas dan patuh terhadap peraturan.

Jadi ketika Ia melihat ada yang tidak beres dari arah meja Sirius dan Remus, Ia menghampirinya dan mendapati seorang anak bernama Sirius Black sedang tidur pulas sambil mendengkur.

"_Ehem-ehem_"

Remus nyengir kepadanya dan mulai mengguncang-guncang bahu Sirius, "Sirius! Bangun!" desisnya pelan.

Sirius mengangkat kepalanya, matanya merah dan kulit pipinya lecek tak beraturan, "Hoh?", Ia menoleh ke kanan dan melihat sosok gemuk-pendek berdiri disitu.

"Detensi untukmu sore ini dikantorku Mr.Black" kata Profesor Umbridge enteng.

Sirius membelalakkan matanya yang masih merah karena mengantuk, membuatnya terlihat seperti monster, "Sore ini?" katanya mengulang, "SORE INI?!" katanya sambil menggebrak meja, "TIDAK BISA! Apa kau tidak tahu kalau sore ini aku ada latihan Quidditch?!"

"Pertama-tama, jangan panggil gurumu dengan sebutan 'kau', Mr.Black yang sopan" kata Profesor Umbridge sambil menunjukkan angka satu dengan jarinya, "Kedua, kau sudah melanggar peraturan dikelasku dengan tidak memperhatikan pelajaran dan tertidur" Ia mengangkat jari kedua, "Ketiga, memangnya aku peduli dengan latihan Quidditch-mu? Salahmu sendiri kalau kau sampai didetensi" katanya sambil mengerling jahat, "Jelas?"

Sirius masih menatapnya penuh kemarahan, lalu mengangguk tanpa suara.

"Nah," kata Profesor Umbridge, "Bagus kalau begitu .."

Sirius mengangkat kedua jari tengahnya ketika Profesor Umbridge tidak melihatnya, tetapi dengan satu gerakan tiba-tiba, Profesor Umbridge berbalik lagi dan Sirius langsung menyembunyikan tangannya.

"Dan satu hal lagi, jangan rusak fasilitas sekolah dengan menggebrak-gebrak meja" katanya sambil mengangkat alis.

"Sudahlah, Sirius!" kata Remus sambil menarik jubah Sirius ketika dilihatnya Sirius hendak maju dan menerjang Profesor Umbridge, "Kau hanya akan mendapat banyak kesulitan lagi nanti!"

Sirius menurut dan duduk sambil merengut, menggumamkan sesuatu yang tak jelas seperti kutukan.

xxx

"Lho? Dimana Sirius Black?" tanya Madam Hooch berang, "Kita tak bisa mulai latihan kalau begini!"

Tim Quidditch Gryffindor hanya angkat bahu, "Tak adakah yang tahu kemana perginya?" tanya kapten tim agak kecewa.

Remus mengacungkan tinjunya di udara dari arah tribun penonton, membuat semua anggota tim Quidditch Gryffindor menoleh kepadanya dengan tatapan aku-baru-tahu-kalau-ternyata-ada-orang-yang-menonton-disana.

Madam Hooch menggumam _sonorus_ pelan, mengeraskan suaranya dengan sihir, "Ada apa, Mr.Lupin?"

"Sirius Black sedang menjalani detensinya dengan Profesor Umbridge" jawabnya sambil mengeraskan suara dengan sihir juga.

Madam Hooch mengernyit penuh kebencian, para anggota tim bisa melihatnya menggumamkan sesuatu yang mengerikan sambil menyebut-nyebut Profesor Umbridge, "Kalian semua, mulailah berlatih, aku akan menemui Profesor Umbridge untuk membuat perhitungan!" katanya sambil lalu.

xxx

Sirius sedang mengecat dekor panggung untuk Drama Musikal (rupanya ini benuk detensinya), Ia bisa melihat Bellatrix dan Regulus sedang berlatih vokal.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

"IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII"

"UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE"

"Ella-ella-ella-eh-eh-eh"

Sirius bersumpah, andaikan Ia punya empat tangan, Ia akan menutup telinganya dan menggunakan kedua tangan yang lain untuk memantrai mereka.

"Halo, Sirius!" sapa Bellatrix, "Yang rata dong nge-catnya, nanti gak ada yang nonton kalau dekornya jelek", Ia cekikikan dan Regulus mendengus dambil menyeringai menyebalkan.

"KALAU BEGITU KURUSAK SAJA SEKALIAN, YAHH?!!" Sirius meraung.

"Ckk .. rupanya kau tidak mengerti seni, ya .." kata Regulus menyebalkan.

"Kau—"

"Profesoooor," kata Bellatrix dengan suara manja yang diapanjang-panjangkan, "Sirius menganggu latihan kami, niih!"

"Mr.Black! Jangan sampai aku menyuruhmu menghadiri detensi tambahan!" ujar Profesor Umbridge keras.

"Tidak akan!"

Kali ini bukan Sirius yang berteriak. Suara lantang itu berasal dari arah pintu. Semua orang yang hadir disitu menengok kearahnya. Madam Hooch, masih dengan jubah lapangan, berjalan menyusuri bangku penonton dan berhenti didepan Profesor Umbridge sambil bertolak pinggang. Profesor Umbridge, yang dari tadi masih duduk, bangkit sambil menatapnya penuh keheranan.

"Ada apa, Madam?" katanya dengan suara manis yang dibuat-buat.

"Sirius Black _seharusnya_ berada dilapangan Quidditch untuk latihan!—_sekarang!_"

"Lalu?" tantang Profesor Umbridge, "Dia sedang didetensi sekarang!"

Sambil menonton kedua guru tersebut bertengkar, Sirius berdoa dalam hati supaya Madam Hooch yang menang dan membawanya keluar dari sini.

Tapi tampaknya Madam Hooch kalah berdebat dengan Profesor Umbridge dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu sambil menggerutu.

Sirius menggeram penuh kekecewaan dan kembali ke pekerjaannya.

xxx

Ruang Rekreasi Gryffindor penuh dengan atmosfer aneh. Sebagian anak terlihat bedebar-debar tak karuan mengingat audisi Drama Musikal yang tinggal besok, mereka terus-terusan menoleh ke partitur musik yang mereka bawa sendiri—yang sudah kusut akibat digenggam terlalu keras. Anggota tim Quidditch Gryffindor juga tak kalah nelangsanya, mereka tidak lagi punya semangat untuk latihan.

Lubang lukisan terbuka dan Sirius Black masuk kedalam dengan jubah penuh noda cat. Ia duduk disamping Remus yang sedang membaca buku dengan tenang, mencoba mencari—satu-satunya—atmosfer nyaman yang ditemukannya disekeliling Remus.

"Duh, Padfoot! Bersihkan dulu jubahmu!" kata Remus sambil menyingkir.

"Baiklah, _scourgify!_" kata Sirius sambil melepaskan jubahnya.

"Bagus .." katanya pelan lalu kembali membaca bukunya.

Sirius menghela napas, mencoba menarik perhatian Remus, tapi karena situasinya tak berubah, Ia berkata asal, "Audisinya tinggal besok, lho .." kata Sirius sambil menyampirkan jubahnya.

"Sejak kapan kau jadi peduli dengan Drama Omong-Kosong itu?" kata Remus dingin, "Apa kau masih mau menertawakanku karena belum mendapat pasangan?"

"Oh, ya—sepertinya, ha-ha-ha" katanya sambil tertawa garing, "Maksudku—kau tidak terlihat sedang latihan atau semacam_nya_" kata Sirius sambil menunjuk beberapa anak yang sedang berkonsentrasi penuh pada partitur lagu yang mereka bawa.

"Sampah .." ujar Remus dingin.

"Kau masih marah padaku, ya?" kata Sirius, "Maaf, deh .. tapi aku tetap pada pendirianku" Ia bangkit dan berjalan menuju kamar, meninggalkan Remus yang masih menatap bukunya.

Xxx


	2. Bab 2: Audisi

**Hogwarts School Musical**

By : Remus Black

Song selected by : Sirius Lupin

Bab 2 : Audisi

Sirius sedang banyak pikiran belakangan ini. Ia mencoba melupakan audisi Drama Musikal yang diadakan hari ini, tapi tidak bisa karena Ia masih harus menjalani detensinya dengan Profesor Umbridge—di teater—dan mau tak mau, Ia harus melihat audisi itu. Ditambah lagi perihal Remus yang—rupanya—tambah marah karena sikapnya kemarin. Juga karena tim Quidditch-nya yang sekarang tak punya lagi semangat untuk bermain.

Dengan hati galau, Sirius meneruskan mengecat dekor pohon untuk drama. Ia baru akan mencelupkan kuas kedalam ember cat berwarna hijau ketika didengarnya suara dehaman yang sudah sangat dikenalnya.

"_Ehem, ehem_"

Sirius menoleh kearah bangku penonton paling depan dan bisa melihat Profesor Umbridge dengan setumpuk kertas didekapannya, Ia berdiri—setidaknya itu yang terlihat, karena tinggi badannya pun masih sama saja seperti ketika dia duduk—dan memberikan penjelasan tentang Drama Musikal kepada para peserta audisi yang hadir disitu. Bellatrix dan Regulus, si anak emas, mengangguk-angguk sok tahu sambil sesekali menggumamkan sesuatu seperti ya-ampun-itu-sih-gampang.

Sambil meng-_hiih_ pelan, Sirius melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Tiba-tiba ada yang menepuk bahunya dari belakang.

"Hei .."

Sirius menoleh dan melihat Remus disana, bersembunyi diantara kumpulan dekor semak-semak.

"Ngapain—"

"Ssstt!" desis Remus, "Jangan ribut!"

Remus menarik lengan Sirius dan memaksanya bergabung diantara dekor semak-semak. Remus merapatkan diri ke tubuh Sirius.

Sirius tidak bisa mengontrol jantungnya sendiri yang sekarang berdegup liar, memberontak ingin keluar dari dadanya.

"Ngapain—"

"Oh, Sirius, apa kau tidak punya kosakata lain selain 'ngapain'?" kata Remus mengejek, tapi tidak sedang bercanda. "Baiklah, kalau kau tanya aku lagi 'ngapain', aku kesini untuk melihat audisi drama musikal itu!" katanya tajam, "Jelas?"

"Lama-lama gaya bicaramu jadi mirip Umbridge, tahu .." kata Sirius sungguh-sungguh, "Masih belum mendapat pasangan, rupanya?"

Remus mendesah pelan, membuat Sirius merinding-entah-kenapa, "Sebenarnya aku masih ragu .. apa menurutmu aku ikut atau—"

"Astaga, Remus!" desis Sirius, "Audisi tinggal beberapa detik lagi dan kau masih belum tahu mau ikut atau tidak?!", Ia mendecak sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

"Dengar dulu! Jangan memotong kalau belum mendengar semuanya!" kata Remus kesal, "Jadi begini, disamping Drama Musikal, aku punya acara lain yang harus kuikuti .."

Sirius menatapnya dengan tatapan wah-ternyata-kau-orang-yang-sibuk-yaa lalu berkata, "Acara apa?"

"Kau tahu Pekan Ilmiah Hogwarts?" katanya sambil berbisik.

"Cih! Aku tahu itu, seminar membosankan dengan sesi debat yang bahkan bisa membuat Dedalu Perkasa ngamuk .." kata Sirius sambil mengeluarkan senyum meremehkan.

"Maaf saja, ya .. tapi menurutku acara itu asyik!" kata Remus tajam, "Dan itu bukan seminar, Padfoot, hanya semacam olimpiade ilmiah—masalahnya, pentas Drama Musikal bertepatan dengan hari Pekan Ilmiah itu!"

"Wah, bagus itu—" Sirius tertawa dan langsung berhenti ketika melihat ekspresi-serigala-yang-siap-membunuh di wajah Remus, "Maksudku, Pekan Raya Ilmiah-nya yang bagus .."

"Pekan Ilmiah Hogwarts!" desis Remus mengoreksi, "Menurutmu mana yang harus kuutamakan?"

"Hmm, bisa kau jelaskan padaku satu-satu—konsekuensinya?" tanya Sirius.

Remus tersenyum cerah. Ia tahu Sirius punya banyak jalan keluar untuk hal-hal yang penuh dilema seperti kasusnya sekarang ini.

"Pekan Ilmiah Hogwarts, ada Lily yang selalu menyuruhku—kau tahulah, kalau aku sampai tak menghadiri Pekan Ilmiah itu, Lily dan teman-teman sesama tim llmiah-ku akan .." kata Remus sambil menghela napas.

"Hmm, lalu?"

"Kalau aku tak mengikuti Drama Musikal ini, oh—kau tahu dari dulu aku selalu mempunyai impian bernyanyi diatas panggung!" kata Remus putus asa.

"Wah, sulit tuh .." kata Sirius sambil mengusap dagunya, "Kau harus mengorbankan salah satu"

"Hih, kalau itu aku juga tahu!" desisnya marah, "Tujuanku menceritakan ini kepadamu adalah supaya kau dapat menemukan jalan keluarnya untukku tanpa mengorbankan keduanya!"

"Hei, memangnya aku psikolog?!" bentak Sirius protes.

"Sirius—ayolah!"

"Sshh! Diam!" kata Sirius sambil menunjuk kearah panggung, "Audisinya sudah dimulai!"

Remus dan Sirius menyibakkan sedikit daun dari dekor semak tempat mereka bersembunyi sekarang, membuat lubang kecil untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi di panggung.

"Hei, lihat! Itu Wormtail .." kata Remus sambil menunjuk ke sosok gemuk yang sedang menaruh partitur musik diatas piano.

"Walah, sedang apa dia?" kata Sirius, "Dia kelihatan keren sekali dengan piano itu .."

"Masa kau tidak tahu, sih?! Peter mengaransemen semua lagu yang ada di Drama Musikal ini, tahu!" kata Remus setengah tak sabaran, "Bisa dibilang, Drama Musikal ini adalah karya_nya_!"

Sirius menganga, lalu tertawa, "Aku tidak menyangka .."

Remus mendesis pelan menyuruh Sirius diam ketika peserta pertama naik keatas panggung dan menunjukkan kebolehannya.

Frank Longbottom dan Alice Prewett, pasangan yang cukup tenar di Hogwarts, membawakan lagu cinta dengan _cukup_ baik—meskipun tidak bisa dibilang baik.

"_Ehem .. Ehem, _baiklah, terima kasih Mr. Longbottom dan Ms. Prewett, selanjutnya!" dengking Profesor Umbridge—selaku juri audisi—keras.

Pasangan nyentrik Hufflepuff yang bahkan sebelum menyanyi sudah tersandung duluan dan jatuh menubruk dekor pohon yang sudah susah payah dicat Sirius, mengaku terlalu gugup dan akhirnya mengudurkan diri. Sirius bisa melihat Bellatrix dan Regulus menggumam "menyedihkan" dari arah bangku penonton sambil menunjuk ke arah pasangan Hufflepuff tadi.

Profesor Umbridge membuat gerakan seperti menggambar tanda X pada papan berjalannya dan memanggil peserta yang lain.

Setelah selusin peserta lain yang menurutnya juga tidak lebih baik, Profesor Umbridge menghela napas panjang dan memanggil peserta terakhir, "Regulus dan Bellatrix Black!"

Regulus bangkit diikuti Bellatrix yang menyibakkan rambutnya dengan penuh kharisma, membuat beberapa anak memekik kagum.

Bellatrix naik ke atas panggung dan menghilang dibalik layar. Regulus yang masih setengah jalan menaiki panggung mendengar Peter sang pianis berkata, "Em .. maaf, Black Bersaudara, kalian akan bernyanyi pada kunci apa? Aku akan mencocokkan suara piano ini—"

"Oh, tidak perlu, Pettigrew .." sergah Regulus cepat, "Kau bahkan tak perlu bermain, maksudku, kami sudah membawa rombongan orkestra sendiri untuk mengiringi audisi kami" katanya antara sombong dan minta maaf.

"Ah—oh, baiklah kalau begitu .." kata Peter sambil duduk kembali.

Di balik layar, Bellatrix melepas jubah sekolah dan melonggarkan dasinya, Ia melepaskan dua kancing lalu kembali mematut-matut dirinya di depan kaca.

"Bellatrix, saudaraku, ingat—_konsentrasi .._" desis Regulus.

"Aku tahu itu, saudaraku yang baik .." kata Bellatrix sambil membedaki pipinya.

Sementara itu, Sirius dan Remus menyadari kalau tindakan mereka utnuk bersembunyi di balik layar sangatlah berbahaya karena tempat itu sekarang dipenuhi oleh serombongan orang tak jelas yang dibawa Regulus dan Bellatrix. Jadi mereka mengendap-endap menuju kursi penonton paling belakang dan duduk agak merosot seolah menghilang dari pandangan.

Mereka bisa melihat dua pasang tangan keluar dari tirai merah itu, menjentik-jentikkan jari dengan lincah seolah memainkan intro. Tiba-tiba musik dengan tempo cukup cepat mengalun dan Bellatrix diikuti Regulus meluncur keluar dari tirai dan mulai melakukan gerakan-gerakan atraktif sambil bernyanyi.

"_Tiada yang salah dengan perbedaan_"

"_Dan segala yang kita punya .._"

Musik yang dibawakan tim orkestra mereka sangat bagus, koreografi yang mereka tampilkan juga menarik, tapi entah kenapa lagu ini terdengar seperti—dipaksakan.

"_Yang salah hanyalah sudut pandang kita_"

"_Yang membuat kita terpisah_"

"Wah, mereka berbakat .. bukan begitu, Sirius?" tanya Remus sambil berbisik.

"Aku benci mengakuinya .." jawab Sirius dingin.

"Apakah itu berarti—'iya'?" kata Remus berusaha mengoreksi sebelum akhirnya Ia mendengar Profesor Umbridge berseru diikuti pekikan anak-anak Slytherin dan beberapa pengagum Black Bersaudara yang menjerit-jerit liar.

"BRAVO!" Profesor Umbridge masih terus berseru sementara sosok Bellatrix dan Regulus masih tersenyum penuh kharisma.

Black Bersaudara berjalan diantara sorotan lampu panggung dan baru akan turun dari panggung ketika Peter berseru, "Black!—maksudku—Black Bersaudara! Maaf, aku mau interupsi sebentar .."

Dengan ogah-ogahan, Bellatrix menepuk bahu Regulus sambil menggumam temui-aku-di-ruang-rekreasi dan berbalik menghadap Peter yang sekarang meremas-remas jarinya karena grogi, "bicaralah, Pettigrew .."

"Begini, kalian tadi—maksudku, kalau kalian terpilih menjadi peran pasangan duet itu, aku mengharapkan kalau musiknya disetel dengan tempo yang agak lambat .. karena lagu itu _seharusnya_ lambat, kau tahu?" kata Peter gelagapan. Memang bukan keahliannya berdebat dengan orang.

Bellatrix mengernyit, "Auch! Sori—apa kaubilang tadi? '_kalau kalian terpilih_'? hei, maaf saja, ya .. tapi, perlukah aku ceritakan padamu tentang—umm, berapa tahun aku dan Regulus berkali-kali terpilih menjadi pemeran utama dalam Drama Musikal Hogwarts?" katanya sambil melipat lengannya, maju kedepan dan membuat Peter agak terhuyung kebelakang.

"Err, 7 tahun kurasa .." jawab Peter gugup.

"Jelas, 'kan?" kata Bellatrix sambil memutar bola matanya dan menyibakkan rambutnya, "dan perlu diingat—sudah berapa Drama Musikal yang Keluarga Black produseri?" tanyanya menantang, lalu Ia menjawab dengan sombong, "20 kali sejak dua dekade yang lalu, sejak klub drama ini berdiri!—Dan kau?"

Peter menciut, lalu mencicit ketakutan, "Ini—ini yang pertama .."

"NAH!" kata Bellatrix sambil mempertemukan kedua telapak tangannya membuat bunyi tepukan yang cukup keras, "Jadi, kau, Pettigrew, sebagai _orang baru_ disini, jangan mencoba-coba mengomentari, memberi saran apalagi kritik! Karena kami sebenarnya sudah cukup berbaik hati mengijinkanmu untuk menggantikan anggota Keluarga Black yang _seharusnya _setiap tahun memproduseri Drama Musikal ini .." katanya sambil menunjuk-nunjuk dengan sangat tidak sopan, "suatu kehormatan, bukan?"

Tatapan tajam Bellatrix seolah menyuruh Pettrigrew untuk setuju. Ia mengangguk pelan dan kembali ke pianonya. Bellatrix meninggalkannya dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

"Jadi kau bangga, ya, memakai nama _Black _setelah nama depanmu?" dengus Sirius pelan penuh hina, "Cih .. makan tuh item!"

"Sssh! Jangan berisik!" desis Remus, tapi akhirnya Ia penasaran juga tentang apa yang barusan dikatakan Bellatrix, "Sirius, apa itu benar? Apakah setiap tahun pasti ada satu anggota keluarga—_mu_ yang memproduseri Drama Musikal ini?"

"Ya, benar .. meskipun agak malas untuk menceritakannya, tetapi dari dulu keluarga kami memang dikenal sebagai pemusik handal .. Ibuku dulu memproduseri Drama Musikal ini sedangkan ayahku—Ia menjadi legenda di tim Quidditch Slytherin" kata Sirius panjang-lebar.

"Jadi, kau cenderung mengikuti ayahmu, ya .. menjadi pemain Quidditch?" kata Remus sambil terkekeh pelan, tapi langsung berhenti begitu melihat ekspresi aneh yang terukir di wajah Sirius.

"Aku tidak mau dikatakan _cenderung _dalam hal apapun kalau itu menyangkut keluargaku .." desisnya pelan.

"Baiklah .. baiklah" kata Remus sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya.

Setelah ruangan sepi dan hanya Profesor Umbridge yang tinggal disitu melihat-lihat daftar peserta audisi, Sirius dan Remus mengendap-endap hendak pergi ketika Profesor Umbridge berseru, "Ada lagi yang berminat untuk mengikuti audisi ini?" katanya dengan suara yang menggema keseluruh ruangan.

Keheningan menyelimuti ruangan itu, kecuali suara dari gerakan tangan Peter yang sedang membereskan partiturnya.

"Tidak ada? Bagus. Audisi ditutup!" seru Profesor Umbridge lantang. Ia merapikan tasnya dan bangkit menuju pintu keluar.

"Profesor!"

"Ya?" Profesor Umbridge menghentikan langkahnya dan melihat seorang siswa Gryffindor bernama Remus Lupin mengacungkan tangannya.

"Saya ingin ikut audisi .." katanya ragu-ragu.

Sirius melotot dan memandangnya dari balik pilar dengan tatapan buset-ni-anak-gila-kali.

"Kurasa tidak, Mr. Lupin" katanya dengan suara tinggi yang khas, "bukankah tadi sudah kubilang kalau audisinya sudah ditutup?"

"Oh, Profesor .. ayolah" Remus memohon.

"Dan lagipula, kau tidak punya pasangan!" serunya sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

"Saya—"

"Saya yang akan mendampinginya!" Profesor Umbridge terlonjak kaget ketika didengarnya suara lain berseru dari balik pilar.

Sirius mengacungkan tangannya di udara sambil nyengir aneh. Profesor Umbridge menggumam 'ah' pelan lalu berkata, "Wah, Mr.Black, kukira kau sedang terbang dengan sapu sekarang .. Dan menangkap—apa itu? _Burger_?"

"Bludger, Profesor—dan itu bukan untuk ditangkap melainkan dipukul balik .." jelasnya penuh percaya diri.

"Terserahlah, tapi yang jelas aku tidak akan mengijinkan kalian untuk mengikuti audisi ini .." Ia mengerling sebentar lalu menambahkan, "seperti yang kubilang tadi, audisi sudah ditutup!" katanya sambil ngeloyor pergi.

Remus menghela napas dalam kekecewaan sambli memperhatikan Profesor Umbridge menghilang di balik pilar.

Sirius menoleh ke arah panggung dan melihat Peter yang masih membereskan kertas-kertasnya. Saking banyaknya, sepertinya tidak akan pernah selesai. Kemudian anak itu bangkit dari kursinya dan terjungkal cukup atraktif sehingga kertas-kertas yang tadi dirapikannya jatuh berantakan lagi.

Sirius melesat ke arah panggung dan membantu Peter membereskan partiturnya. Remus mengikutinya dan melakukan hal yang sama.

"Terima kasih .." cicit Peter pelan.

Sirius hanya tersenyum sambil terus membereskan kertas-kertas itu sesuai nomor urut halamannya, pandangannya agak kabur karena dari tadi terus melihat not-not berjejer yang tak ada habisnya.

"Wormtail, kenapa kau begitu takut kepada Bellatrix?" tanya Remus ketika mereka telah selesai merapikan kertas itu.

"Tidak .. mereka benar. Seharusnya aku, sebagai amatir, harus berterima kasih kepada mereka karena telah diberikan kesempatan untuk memproduseri Drama Musikal ini—"

"Tapi ini acara_mu_! Hanya karena selama ini mereka yang terus-terusan tampil sebagai pemeran utama bukan berarti mereka yang membuat keseluruhan acara, 'kan?" sergah Sirius cepat, "kaulah yang membuat semuanya .."

"Aku tidak mengerti—"

"Kalau boleh aku misalkan, kau seperti seeker dalam tim Quidditch .." kata Sirius sungguh-sungguh.

"Oh, ya?—aku, seeker?" kata Peter pelan.

"Ya, pertandingan tidak akan berakhir sebelum seeker berhasil mendapatkan Snitch!" kata Sirius mantap.

"Dalam Quidditch, seeker-lah yang selalu menjadi legenda .." kali ini Remus yang angkat bicara. Sirius mengangguk.

Peter tidak tahu harus berkata apa, Ia merasa termotivasi. Ia memandang mereka berdua sebentar lalu bangkit, "aku akan menunjukkan pada kalian lagu yang sebenarnya—yang _seharusnya_, maksudku .."

Peter meletakkan partitur musiknya dan mulai memainkan intro. Sirius dan Remus mendekat ke arah piano dan mulai mengira-ngira lagunya.

Dengan amat sangat terkejut, Remus mendengar Sirius bernyanyi,

"_Tiada yang salah dengan perbedaan, dan segala yang kita punya .._"

Remus melongo mendengar suara Sirius yang merdu, _sejak kapan suaranya jadi bagus begini?, _batinnya.

"_Yang salah hanyalah sudut pandang kita, yang membuat kita terpisah"_

"_Karna tak seharusnya, perbedaan menjadi jurang .."_

"_Bukankah kita diciptakan untuk dapat saling melengkapi,"_

"_Mengapa ini yang terjadi .."_

Remus gelagapan, Ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan kekagumannya, "Sirius, aku baru tahu kalau kau—"

"Ssh! Giliranmu!" potong Sirius tak sabar.

Peter mengangguk ke arah Remus.

"_Mestinya perbedaan bukan alasan untuk tak saling memahami_"

"_Harusnya cinta bisa memberi jalan 'tuk satukan semua harapan .._"

Remus dan Sirius saling tatap, tanpa memerdulikan dentingan piano Peter, mereka berduet,

"_Karna tak seharusnya perbedaan menjadi jurang_"

"_Bukankah kita diciptakan untuk dapat saling melengkapi?_"

"_Mengapa ini yang terjadi_"

Setelah Peter selesai memainkan musik penutup, Remus dan Sirius masih belum bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa mereka baru saja bernyanyi bersama. Muka Sirius memerah dan berkata asal, "Suaramu bagus .."

"Mr. Black! Mr. Lupin!" kata suara menggelegar dari arah pintu masuk, Profesor Umbridge membetulkan posisi papan jalannya dan mulai menulis-nulis sesuatu, "persiapkan diri kalian untuk audisi final melawan Black Bersaudara!" katanya sambil tersenyum lalu menghilang lagi.

"Sirius, kau dengar itu?" kata Remus sambil mengguncang-guncangkan lengan Sirius, "kita masuk final!"

"Aku—"

"Hei, selamat ya!" cicit Peter penuh semangat, "kalau kalian membutuhkan aku, aku ada disini setiap saat, kita juga bisa berlatih di Ruang Rekreasi mengingat kalian dan aku adalah teman satu asrama! Kau juga boleh membangunkanku tengah malam jika tiba-tiba ingin latihan .."

Sirius menerima partitur yang disodorkan Peter. Anak itu masih semangat menjelaskan kepada Remus bagaimana dan kapan mereka akan memulai latihannya. Sirius memandang kertas itu, _shock_. "Apa?"

xxx


	3. Bab 3: Rencana, Bencana

**Hogwarts School Musical**

By : Remus Black

Song selected by : Sirius Lupin

Bab 3 : RencanaBencana

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"

Ruang Rekreasi Slytherin dikejutkan oleh suara teriakan nyaring yang tak diragukan lagi berasal dari Ratu-Sejagad-yang-penuh-kharisma, Bellatrix Black.

Regulus turun dari kamar anak laki-laki dan melesat menghampiri saudara perempuannya dengan tampang panik. Beberapa anak yang duduk disitu menghentikan kegiatannya dan mulai memandang Black bersaudara dengan tatapan dasar-drama-queen.

"Ada apa, Bellatrix? Ada Cacing Flobber di jubahmu?" kata Regulus sambil menepuk-nepuk jubah Bellatrix panik, tapi Bellatrix menepisnya kasar sambil menggerutu.

"Kau melihat apa yang kulihat, Regulus?" kata Bellatrix sambil menunjuk-nujuk kertas pengumuman yang ditempel di salah satu papan dia atas perapian, "Remus Lupin dan Sirius-si-aib-keluarga-Black, mereka—ugh!!"

"Apa-apaan ini?—Sirius .. tapi Ia tidak mungkin .." kata Regulus sambil terus menyipitkan mata melihat pengumuman itu.

"Kau lihat sendiri, Regulus!" jerit Bellatrix, "apa yang kutakutkan kini menjadi kenyataan! Remus 'Geek' Lupin ikut audisi dan _diterima, _lagi!" katanya sambil menjambak rambutnya sendiri, ".. ditambah Sirius Si Sampah itu!—AARRGGH!!" jeritnya nyaring sambil menghentakkan kaki.

"Mungkin .." kata Regulus sambil berpikir, "ada yang mencoba mengerjai kita .. ah! Siapa tahu si James Potter itu akan muncul dari jendela sebentar lagi dan berteriak, 'kena kau! hahaa', kita semua tahu kalau dia paling suka mengerjai anak-anak Slytherin. Apalagi artis seperti kita .."

Dua detik berlalu tapi tak ada tanda-tanda James akan muncul dari balik jendela seperti yang diharapkan Regulus. Bellatrix mengeluh keras dan berjalan sambil menghentakkan kakinya.

xxx

Saat makan siang di Aula Besar, terdengar suara-suara mengobrol yang lebih seru dari biasanya. Topiknya hanya satu, apalagi kalau bukan tentang hasil audisi Drama Musikal itu.

"Kau lihat itu?"

"Oh, itu yang namanya Remus Lupin?"

"Dan Sirius Black, aku baru tahu kalau dia bisa menyanyi .."

"Apakah mereka akan mengalahkan BB?"

"Hei, BB tidak terkalahkan!"

"Yah, itu 'kan menurutmu .."

Telinga Sirius menjadi panas, Ia bisa merasakan semua mata sekarang tertuju padanya, beberapa adalah tatapan centil dari gadis-gadis yang berusaha mengajaknya kencan tahun lalu. Sirius merampas _Daily Prophet _dari teman disebelahnya, berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya dari semua tatapan yang membuatnya jengah.

James menurunkan _Daily Prophet_ yang dibaca Sirius, "Hei, Padfoot, bisa bicara sebentar?" katanya sambil mengisyaratkan untuk keluar dari situ.

Sirius mengangguk dan mengikutinya berjalan menuju ruang ganti Quidditch. James menutup pintu dibelakangnya dengan satu debaman keras.

"Apa maksudmu, Padfoot?!" bentaknya penuh emosi.

"Apaan?!" kata Sirius tak kalah emosi, tapi bingung.

"Kau ikut audisi itu!" kata James sambil menggertakkan giginya, "Apa kau ingin menghilangkan semua semangat juang yang tinggal sedikit dari tim Quidditch kita? Maumu apa, sih?!"

"Dengar, Prongs, itu—kecelakaan .." kata Sirius dalam suara pelan penuh minta maaf.

James mendengus marah, "kecuali kalau kau bisa membuat dirimu menghadiri Final Quidditch dan Drama Musikal secara bersamaan, baru kau boleh berkata seperti itu"

xxx

Seluruh anggota tim Quidditch Gryffindor kini agak menjaga jarak dengan Sirius, sebenarnya tidak masalah bagi Sirius karena sekarang Ia telah menemukan cara untuk melupakan semua masalahnya dengan berlatih bersama Remus setiap hari—setiap saat. Mereka banyak menghabiskan waktu berdua layaknya sepasang kekasih.

Setiap jam pergantian pelajaran, Remus dan Sirius pergi ke Ruang Kebutuhan dan berlatih bersama Peter disana.

Lily Evans, selaku ketua Perkumpulan Remaja Ilmiah Hogwarts, mulai resah karena sekarang Ia tidak bisa menemukan Remus semudah yang biasa Ia lakukan. Remus adalah kunci sukses bagi tim mereka.

"Apa kau sudah mencoba mencari dia di perpustakaan?" tanya Alice Prewett, teman satu tim-nya, suatu hari.

"Sudah! Dan itu memang yang biasa aku lakukan!" kata Lily kesal, "bayangkan, aku sampai masuk ke kamar anak laki-laki untuk mencarinya! Dan bertemu Potter sialan itu .."

"Kau sadar nggak, sih? Kalau dia mulai menghilang sejak Ia diterima di audisi itu .." celetuk anak di samping Alice.

Lily mengernyit, lalu melipat lengannya sambil berjalan terburu-buru, "aku akan membuat perhitungan dengannya .."

Anggota tim lainnya hanya bertukar pandang tak mengerti.

xxx

Aula Besar malam itu dipenuhi atmosfer menyenangkan. Meskipun beberapa diantaranya, seperti Bellatrix yang dari tadi merengut tak jelas, menyetor muka menyebalkan yang dapat memperkeruh suasana.

"Bellatrix, jangan menunujukkan tampang seperti itu, nanti kharisma-mu hilang .." bisik Regulus yang sedang memotong wortel di sampingnya.

Bellatrix tidak mendengarkannya, Ia mengambil kentang dengan ganas seperti seorang psikopat yang sedang merobek isi perut korbannya. Ia mendesah pelan lalu berkata, "aku mau tidur!"

"Tunggu aku .." kata Regulus sambil ikut bangkit.

Dalam waktu yang bersamaan, Remus dan teman-teman seasramanya juga bangkit dari bangku panjang untuk kembali ke asrama. Remus sedang membawa jus labu ketika jubahnya yang kelewat panjang menyerempet kakinya, membuat keseimbangannya goyah. Seperti dimantrai oleh tongkat yang tak kelihatan, jus labu yang sedang dibawanya terbang melayang ke arah Bellatrix yang kebetulan melewati meja Gryffindor.

CPROT!

Cairan labu kuning membasahi bagian atas kepala Bellatrix. Rambutnya yang hitam lurus membuat cairan tersebut memepercepat lajunya, dan dalam sekejap saja, kemeja putih Bellatrix dipenuhi cairan labu kekuningan, membuat kemejanya tembus pandang. Beberapa anak laki-laki bersuit pelan.

Remus melotot dan menutup mulutnya.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Bellatrix menjerit keras sekali mengalahkan jeritan mandrake.

"Maaf—maafkan aku! Aku sungguh minta maaf .." kata Remus gelagapan sambil mencoba membersihkan cairan kekuningan itu dari kemeja Bellatrix.

"JANGAN PEGANG-PEGANG, DASAR COWOK MESUUUMMM!!!!!!" Bellatrix menepis lengan Remus kuat-kuat dan mendorong anak laki-laki itu dengan kasar.

Lily menarik bagian belakang jubah Remus, "jangan dipikirkan! Ayo pergi dari sini!" kata gadis itu sambil menarik Remus keluar dari Aula.

Profesor Umbridge menyeruak diantara kerumunan dan menghampiri murid kesayangannya itu, "Ada apa ini?"

"Profesooorr .." lengking Bellatrix manja, "Si Lupin mencoba mengisengiku dengan menumpahkan seluruh makanannya!" katanya sambil menunjuk kemejanya, "aku heran bagaimana bisa orang berwatak jelek seperti dia bisa lolos audisi itu! Dia mencoba membuatku sakit supaya aku tidak bisa main di Drama Musikal itu!"

Sementara Bellatrix masih terus mengoceh, Sirius yang dari tadi masih makan dengan tenangnya dan tidak bergeming ketika melihat kejadian menghebohkan itu, menggumam, "_no-no drama .. you don't want a drama .._"

xxx

Remus berjalan di koridor mengikuti Lily. Mereka masuk ke Ruang Rekreasi yang sepi. Lily berbalik dan memandang Remus galak.

"Kemana saja kau akhir-akhir ini?" tanya gadis itu dengan suara rendah berbahaya.

"Aku—maksudmu apa, sih?" Remus balik bertanya sambil menggaruk belakang telinganya.

Lily menghela napas panjang, "Remus, kemana saja kau akhir-akhir ini sampai-sampai aku tak pernah melihatmu datang ke latihan tim untuk lomba ilmiah itu?!"

"Oh .. maaf, aku—berlatih dengan Sirius dan Peter setiap hari untuk audisi final itu" kata Remus sambil menggigit bibirnya.

Lily mengangguk, tapi ekspresi marah masih tergambar di wajahnya, "jadi, kenapa kau ikut audisi itu?" katanya sambil menghentakkan kakinya putus asa, "atau jangan-jangan kau tidak tahu kalau hari Drama Musikal itu bertepatan dengan Pekan Ilmiah Hogwarts?!"

Remus membuang pandangannya dan lebih memilih untuk memandang karpet saja. Ia meremas-remas jarinya dan menggigiti bibirnya.

"Remus, kau tahu 'kan betapa pentingnya Pekan Ilmiah itu untuk perkumpulan kita yang terancam bubar ini?" Lily mengguncang-guncang bahu Remus dengan sangat keras, "pokoknya aku tidak mau dengar alasan lagi!"

Remus mendengar ada seseorang masuk, ternyata James dan Sirius. Lily melihat ke arah James dan memutar bola matanya sambil menggumam, 'huh, penganggu!'. Lalu gadis itu mendorong bahu Remus cukup keras dan berbalik menuju kamar anak perempuan.

"Hmm, ada apa antara kau dan Lily?" tanya James penuh selidik, Ia nyengir lebar.

Remus menggeram dan berjalan cepat menuju kamar anak laki-laki.

xxx

Siang berikutnya, seperti biasa, Sirius tidak hadir dalam latihan Quidditch dan Remus juga tidak menampakkan diri dalam perkumpulan ilmiahnya.

Laboratorium yang terletak di menara barat itu dipenuhi atmosfer kemarahan, terlebih dari Lily. Dari tadi gadis itu mengutuk semua tabung reaksi yang ditemuinya di ruangan itu sambil membayangkan tabung-tabung itu sebagai Remus Lupin.

"Tenanglah, Lily .. nanti uban di rambutmu tambah banyak, lho .." kata temannya mencoba mencairkan suasana.

Tapi rupanya Lily malah tambah marah dan menggebrak meja, "REMUS LUPIN! KUREBUS KAU JADI RAMUAN!" raungnya. Terdengar suara ketukan dari arah pintu. Lily menggeram kesal, "masuk!"

James Potter dan seluruh anggota tim Quidditch Gryffindor—minus Sirius—menampakkan diri di ambang pintu.

"Wah, rupanya Potter mengajak seluruh kawan-kawannya untuk meyakinkan Lily kalau dia cukup populer .." kata Alice Prewett sambil terkikik.

"Evans, kita perlu bicara .." kata James dengan tampang meyakinkan.

"Kenapa aku harus mendengarkanmu?" kata Lily dingin.

"Aku bukan mau bicara masalah _itu—_ini tentang masalah yang sedang melanda tim kita .." James menambahkan sambil melipat lengan, "Aku serius!"

James dan antek-anteknya masuk dan mencari tempat duduk yang enak. Beberapa diantara mereka menunjuk-nunjuk botol yang berisi cairan aneh sambil menggumam kira-kira-ini-untuk-apa-ya.

"Dengar, kami tahu kalau Remus—selaku anggota tim ilmiah ini—sering tidak menghadiri pertemuan yang kalian adakan, benar begitu?" kata James memulai.

"Apa urusanmu?" sergah Lily masih sama dinginnya sepeti tadi.

"Dan dia—kalau kau belum tahu—selama ini ternyata selalu berlatih untuk audisi final bersama Sirius .." James merendahkan suaranya, "anggota tim kami .."

Lily mengangkat kepalanya, menatap James lekat-lekat. Namun James tidak punya waktu untuk mengagumi kecantikan gadis itu, jadi Ia meneruskan,

"Kita sama-sama kehilangan anggota, kalau begitu .."

"Jadi apa inti dari pembicaraan ini?" tanya Lily sambil menyipitkan matanya.

"Aku punya rencana .. kali ini sangat brilian!" kata James sambil berusaha meyakinkan.

Lily menatap teman-temannya, mereka hanya angkat bahu. Alice berkata, "teruskan, Potter .."

Mereka merapat membentuk lingkaran. James menjelaskan rencananya. Baru kali itu Lily merasa sedikit terkesan akan James. Sambil mengangguk setuju, gadis itu berkata, "rencana bagus, Potter .."

James nyengir.

"Temui aku besok di Kandang Burung Hantu untuk konfirmasi, jelas?" kata James tegas.

Lily dan teman-temannya mengangguk. Lalu anggota tim Quidditch Gryffindor minta ijin untuk berlatih, Lily mengantar mereka sampai pintu masuk ketika didengarnya James berkata, "jadi, apa kau mau kencan denganku, Evans?"

"Teruslah bermimpi, Potter!" kata Lily sambil membanting pintu.

xxx

Pagi berikutnya, sesuai janji, Lily menemui James di kandang burung hantu.

"Hei!" sapa James.

Lily mengernyit, "kaubilang akan membawa teman-temanmu!"

James tertawa, "kau sendiri? Mana teman-temanmu?"

Muka Lily memerah, "kau menjebakku, ya?"

"Sudahlah, itu tak penting .. nah jadi begini .." kata James sambil menyuruh Lily mendekat, "sehabis makan siang, aku akan membawa Sirius ke ruang ganti dan kau ..."

Lily mengangguk-angguk sambil sesekali menggumam 'oke' sementara James menceritakan rencananya panjang-lebar.

"Nah, sini, cocokkan arlojimu .." kata James sambil meraih pergelangan tangan Lily.

"Jangan pegang-pegang, Potter jelek!" kata Lily kasar.

xxx

Sirius mendapati James dan teman-teman sesama tim Quidditch-nya absen dari Aula Besar. Begitu pula Lily dan _gank_ ilmiahnya. Sebenarnya Sirius tidak begitu peduli dengan yang satu ini, tetapi kekosongan besar-besaran yang terjadi di meja Gryffindor sungguh tidak mengenakkan.

Hari ini Sirius tidak ada jadwal latihan bersama Peter dan Remus, jadi Ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke lapangan Quidditch dan berharap bisa menemukan sesuatu yang bisa Ia kerjakan.

Seperti biasa, sebelum sampai di lapangan, Ia harus melewati Ruang Ganti Pemain terlebih dahulu. Suasana di sana sama sepinya. Tapi tiba-tiba Ia dikejutkan oleh suara seperti pintu didobrak dari salah satu bilik kamar ganti. Ia menengok ke dalam sana dan terkejut menemukan James dan anggota tim Quidditch yang lain berdiri dengan pose melipat lengan seperti sekumpulan anak Slytherin yang hendak menggencet adik kelas.

"Hei, ada apa ini?" tanya Sirius kebingungan.

"Johnny Knightley, 1955, disebut-sebut sebagai Si Penakluk Bludger dan merupakan legenda pada jamannya" kata salah satu anggota tim maju ke depan dan membawa foto yang bergambar anak laki-laki dengan tampang gahar sedang naik sapu dan mengayun-ayunkan pentungannya.

"Hah? Apa—"

"Keira Depp, 1964, yang dijuluki sebagai Ratu Bludger. Pada masa itu, tidak ada yang tidak mengenalinya, dan Ia juga menjadi legenda!" seru seorang anak berwajah pucat, membawa foto seorang gadis yang sedang menggenggam bludger dengan begitu kuat sehingga bludger itu nampaknya tidak bisa melepaskan diri.

"Kalian kenapa sih?" tanya Sirius sambil mengernyit.

Hening sesaat sebelum akhirnya James menyeruak diantara kerumunan anggota tim dan berkata, "Padfoot, tim ini tidak akan berhasil tanpamu .."

"Apa yang kulakukan?" tanya Sirius bingung bercampur marah.

"Kau menelantarkan kami! Kau tidak pernah sedikitpun menaruh perhatianmu pada tim ini!" sergah anak laki-laki berambut pirang kasar, tapi James menahannya mundur.

"Aduh, kalian ini .." kata Sirius sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "tim ini bukan cuma aku sendiri, tahu .. kita adalah sebuah kekuatan dari 7 orang!"

James maju dan menepuk bahu Sirius, "apa artinya sebuah kekuatan kalau salah satu elemennya tidak berfungsi dengan baik?"

"Maksudmu apa, sih?" Sirius menepis tangan James dari bahunya.

"Sudah jelas, 'kan?!" seru James sambil menatap Sirius tajam, "kau lebih memilih audisi itu daripada kami!"

Mereka beradu tatap dan siap untuk saling mengeluarkan umpatan kasar.

Sementara itu, di ruang laboratorium ilmiah tempat Lily dan teman-teman inteleknya berkumpul, Remus duduk di sebuah kursi bundar seperti alien yang hendak dideportasi ke planet asalnya. Lily dan teman-temannya mengelilingi Remus.

"Kalian mau apa, sih?" tanyanya bingung bercampur takut. Remus memang gampang terbawa suasana.

Lily mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya dan berkata, "diam!"

Remus menciut dan menunduk.

Lily berjalan mengitari kursi yang sedang diduduki Remus sambil melipat lengannya yang mencengkram erat tongkat sihirnya.

"Tidakkah kau sadar, kalau kau telah membuat suatu kesalahan besar?" kata Lily dalam nada rendah yang mengerikan.

Namun Remus berusaha bicara melawan rasa takutnya, "aku tahu itu, tak seharusnya aku ikut audisi—"

"OH! Maaf—apa yang barusan kukatakan? 'suatu kesalahan'? yang benar, _banyak kesalahan_ besar!" kata Lily sambil membentak, Alice bersuit kecil.

"Diam, Alice!—dan kau, Remus Lupin .." katanya sambil berhenti di depan Remus, "apa kau mau tahu kesalahan apa saja yang telah kau perbuat?"

Remus membuat ekspresi takut yang aneh dan mengangguk pelan.

"Bagus!" Lily memotong dengan cepat, "Pertama, kau ikut audisi itu—kedua, dengan kau ikut audisi itu, otomatis kau harus berlatih 'kan?"

Remus diam saja.

"JAWAB!" bentak Lily sambil menggebrak meja.

"Iya .." kata Remus pelan.

"Ketiga, kalau kau berlatih .. berarti kau harus mengorbankan sebagian waktumu—keempat, yang lebih buruk lagi .. kau mengorbankan waktu pertemuan kita untuk berlatih! Ya, 'kan?!" Lily mengeraskan suaranya, Remus mengangguk, "kelima, kalau kau diterima di audisi itu—(Lily menghela napas)—MANA MUNGKIN KAU BISA MENGHADIRI PEKAN RAYA ILMIAH ITU?!!"

Remus bergidik dan saking terkejutnya, Ia hampir terjatuh dari kursinya, padahal itu kursi berlengan. Remus hendak buka mulut untuk protes tetapi Alice yang dari tadi berdiri di belakang Lily mengisyaratkan lebih-baik-kau-diam-saja-daripada-kau-jadi-korban-pembunuhan.

"Dan keenam, aku punya alasan kenapa kau harus mundur dari audisi itu .." kata Lily, tiba-tiba suaranya menjadi normal kembali.

Remus menatapnya heran, "maksudmu? Supaya aku—"

"DIAM!" bentak Lily yang mengganas lagi, "lihat .."

Lily menjentikkan tongkat sihirnya ke papan tulis di depannya. Papan tulis itu berubah menjadi hitam bagaikan layar bioskop. Samar-samar gambarnya mulai terlihat jelas. Remus melihat latar merah dan Ia langsung mengenalinya, itu ruang ganti tim Quidditch Gryffindor.

Disana terdapat James dan Sirius yang sedang beradu hidung dan saling mengeluarkan tatapan benci satu sama lain. Remus membatin, _sedang apa mereka_?

Kemudian Ia mendengar suara Sirius, "baiklah! kalau itu mau kalian!"

"Apa yang akan kaulakukan, Padfoot?" tanya James dengan ekspresi menantang.

"Aku akan mengundurkan diri dari audisi itu!" kata Sirius tegas. Remus melotot dalam ketidakpercayaan.

"Apa?" kata Remus dan James—yang di dalam layar—bersamaan.

"Dengar, yang terpenting bagiku sekarang adalah kalian, tim Quidditch Gryffindor!" kata Sirius sambil melihat ke sekeliling anggota tim Gryffindor, "persetan dengan audisi itu!—dan, Prongs .." katanya sambil menoleh ke arah James, "bukankah aku sudah berjanji padamu akan membawa seluruh penghuni Hogwarts untuk menonton pertandingan kita?"

James tersenyum, lalu Ia berkata, "bagaimana dengan Remus?"

Sirius mendengus kecil sambil menyeringai, "sudah kubilang, audisi itu sudah tidak penting lagi, jadi mungkin Ia bisa menemukan penggantiku .. aku akan bilang padanya" melihat keraguan di wajah teman-temannya, Sirius menambahkan, "percayalah, Remus sudah tidak penting bagiku!"

Ekspresi Remus berubah sangat cepat. Ia memandang papan tulis sambil menyipitkan mata, hatinya sakit mendengar Sirius berkata seperti itu. Ia sudah tidak bisa berkonsentrasi lagi mendengar kelanjutan dari dialog itu. Hal yang terakhir Ia lihat adalah James yang maju memeluk Sirius diikuti anggota tim yang lain dan mulai meneriakkan yel-yel penyemangat.

"Tim apa?"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Tim apa?"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Tim apa?"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Mereka saling bersorak dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu. Kini layar itu berubah kembali menjadi papan tulis.

"Nah .." kata Lily kalem, "bagaimana, Remus?"

Remus masih menunduk. Tanpa terasa, air mata sudah membasahi wajahnya yang memerah.

"Oh, Remus .." kata Alice sambil mengusap bahunya, mencoba menenangkan.

"Aku—kurasa aku harus ke perpustakaan .." suara Remus terdengar sedikit bergetar diantara sesungukannya. Ia bangkit dan berlari ke arah pintu keluar.

xxx

Sirius melambai ke arah James mengucapkan selamat tinggal dan berbelok menuju perpustakaan, mencari Remus untuk mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya sudah diketahui Remus melalui kejadian tadi siang.

Ia memasuki perpustakaan dan menemukan Remus dengan mudah. Sirius berjalan mendekat dan menyapanya, "Hai, Remus .."

Remus hanya menoleh sedikit lalu kembali pada bukunya.

"Aku mau bilang tentang latihan audisi kita—"

"Tak usah, Padfoot, aku sudah tahu semuanya .." katanya sambil menurunkan bukunya, "maksudku, aku _melihat _sendiri semuanya .."

"Apa—"

"Itu kau, Sirius .. mereka tidak mungkin bohong—tim Quidditch Gryffindor, aku melihatmu di ruang ganti .."

"Dengar dulu, Remus! Itu cuma—"

"KAU SENDIRI YANG BILANG!" bentak Remus hampir menangis. Madam Pince ber-_ssh! _pelan. Remus merendahkan suaranya, matanya berkaca-kaca, "kau berkata seperti itu atas kesadaranmu sendiri, mereka tidak mengintimidasimu!"

"Remus! Aku hanya—"

"Cukup, Sirius! Aku tidak mau bicara denganmu .." Ia menambahkan sambil bangkit, "kau orang jahat!"

Sirius menganga cukup lebar lalu lari menyusul Remus yang berjalan cepat menuju pintu keluar perpustakaan.

Di koridor, Sirius meneruskan argumennya. Remus berjalan makin cepat dan menutup telinganya.

Sirius meraung putus asa seiring menghilangnya Remus dari pandangan. Ia berbalik dan berjalan tanpa arah menyusuri koridor.

xxx

Beberapa hari ini, Remus dan Sirius terlihat lesu dan tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing seperti anak autis. Kegiatan mereka terlihat monoton, bangun pagi-sarapan-belajar-makan siang-belajar-kembali ke Ruang Rekreasi-naik tangga-tidur.

Dan rupanya sahabat-sahabat terdekat mereka menyadari perubahan ekstrim ini.

Saat pelajaran Sejarah Sihir, James mengeluarkan perkamen dan mulai menuliskan kata-kata diatasnya. Lalu ia mengopernya kepada Lily sambil tidak lupa menggumam 'penting' ketika dilihatnya ekspresi aduh-kapan-kau-akan-berhenti-mengajakku-kencan di wajah gadis pujaannya itu.

'temui aku di depan kelas seusai pelajaran membosankan ini, kumohon. INI PENTING' begitu bunyinya. Lily mengernyit sambil mengangkat bahu apa-boleh-buat.

Tanda pelajaran berakhir sudah berbunyi. James menunggu Lily dengan setia di ambang pintu.

"Ada apa, Potter?" tanya Lily penuh selidik, "sebegitu pentingnya-kah?"

"Dengar, Evans, baru kali ini aku merasa kalau rencanaku gagal total!" kata James frustasi.

"Apa maksudmu?" Lily memiringkan kepalanya seperti kelinci minta makan.

"Apa kau tidak lihat sikap mereka akhir-akhir ini?" James berbisik.

"Siapa?"

"Sirius dan Remus! Astaga! Dari tadi kita membicarakan siapa, sih?" ujar James tak sabaran.

"Kau belum memasukkan subjek ke dalam pembicaraan kita .." sergah Lily tak kalah tak sabaran, "kita sedang membicarakan betapa kau baru merasakan akibat dari rencanamu yang gagal total!"

James nyengir jelas sekali, "kau begitu peka, Evans sayang .."

"MINGGIR!" Lily menerjang maju tapi James menahannya.

"Iya, iya, maaf! Aku cuma bercanda .." kata James.

"Lalu, ada apa dengan mereka akhir-akhir ini?" tanya Lily dengan nada bicara yang normal lagi.

"Mereka bahkan sudah tidak punya semangat hidup lagi sekarang! Apa yang bisa diharapkan dari orang seperti itu?" kata James frustasi.

Lily memandangnya heran.

"Begini saja, deh .. jadi, yang harus kita lakukan sekarang adalah mengatakan kepada mereka berdua yang sebenarnya terjadi" kata James sambil menatap mata Lily, membuat gadis itu jengah.

"Oke, aku akan menemui Remus sekarang" kata Lily akhirnya, "sampai nanti, Potter"

James mengangkat kepalanya, tumben Lily mau bicara senormal itu kepadanya. Ia memanggil gadis itu, "HEI!"

Lily menoleh, rambut merahnya melayang indah di udara, "ya?"

"Mau kencan denganku?"

Lily memutar bola matanya dan berbalik lagi.

xxx

Remus sedang mencampur ramuan berwarna hijau muda dengan larutan menjijikkan berwarna coklat tua ketika dirasakannya ada sosok yang mendekat ke arahnya. Ternyata Lily dan teman-teman.

"Hai, Remus" sapa gadis itu sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Hai .." jawab Remus tanpa menoleh dari tabungnya.

"Kami mau bicara sesuatu tentang kejadian itu .."

Remus menoleh, "bicaralah .."

"Sebenarnya, kami dan James—maksudku tim Quidditch asrama kita .." katanya cepat-cepat mengoreksi ketika didengarnya Alice mengikik, "kami merencanakan ini sebelumnya untuk .."

Remus menghela napas.

"Bukan untuk menyuruhmu keluar dari audisi, kok .." katanya cepat dan berusaha minta maaf.

"Aku tahu—"

"Kami sengaja mengajukan pertanyaan yang memprovokasi Sirius sehingga Ia berkata seperti—itu" kata Lily merasa bersalah, "jadi sebenarnya Sirius tidaklah sungguh-sungguh—"

"Semuanya sudah cukup jelas bagiku, terima kasih" kata Remus sambil meletakkan tabungnya dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Lily meraung menderita, "bagaimana ini?"

Alice dan kawan-kawan mengangkat bahu.

xxx

James dan kawan-kawan juga telah mencoba meyakinkan Sirius dengan minta maaf, bukannya tambah baik, kini Sirius bahkan tidak mau lagi bicara dengan mereka setelah tahu ternyata mereka menipunya. Bukan menipu juga sih, sebenarnya.

"Terserah kau, Padfoot" kata James sambil ngeloyor pergi, dari kejauhan Ia berteriak, "pokoknya kami sudah minta maaf!"

Sirius memandangnya penuh cela, "cih .."

Malamnya, di Ruang Rekreasi, Sirius sengaja memilih tempat duduk jauh dari James dan teman-teman tim Quidditch-nya. Sesekali Ia mendapati mereka mengerling kearahnya, tapi langsung buang muka ketika Sirius balas menoleh.

Sirius menggeram frustasi dan langsung lari menuju tangga kamar anak laki-laki dan menghilang setelahnya.

Ia membuka pintu kamar, sesuai perkiraannya, penghuni satu-satunya hanyalah Remus. Anak laki-laki itu sedang menunduk membaca buku tebal yang nampaknya sangat enak untuk ditutup tiba-tiba—kalau saja saat ini Ia dan Remus sedang tidak bersitegang.

Sirius menghampirinya, "Halo, Remus .."

Remus hanya memandang Sirius sebentar dari sudut matanya.

Sirius duduk di depannya. Memandang Remus penuh arti.

"Remus .."

"Bukankah sudah kubilang aku tidak mau lagi bicara denganmu?" kata Remus dingin.

"Kalau mendengarkanku, mau?" tanya Sirius, suaranya terdengar sangat memohon.

Maka Remus mengabulkan keinginannya, "kau mau bicara apa?" katanya sambil menurunkan bukunya.

"Ini tentang kejadian di—"

"Sirius! Berhentilah membicarakan tentang hal itu!"

"Kau sudah janji mau mendengarkan!" kata Sirius berang, Remus memandang anak itu sebentar lalu menghela napas.

"Teruskanlah .."

"Remus, kau harus mengerti keadaanku saat itu .. aku seperti terjepit diantara dua tembok dan tidak punya pilihan selain memanggil tukang bangunan dan menyuruhnya menghancurkan tembok itu .." kata Sirius sungguh-sungguh.

"Perumpamaanmu aneh sekali, tahu .." kata Remus sambil tersenyum—akhirnya.

"Yah, maksudku .." kata Sirius sambil menggenggam tangan Remus, "aku tidak bersungguh-sungguh mengatakan—"

"Sirius .." gumam Remus pelan sambil mengerling ke arah tangan mereka yang sekarang tertaut satu sama lain.

"Dengar dulu!" kata Sirius sambil mengguncang-guncang tangan Remus, "coba bayangkan dirimu berada di posisiku saat itu—apa yang akan kaukatakan tentang audisi itu pada sekumpulan orang-orang yang mempertanyakan keberadaanmu dalam kelompok mereka?"

Remus mencoba membayangkan, tapi yang ada di dalam pikirannya hanyalah, _Ia memegang tanganku! Ia memegang tanganku!_.

"Kau mengerti sekarang?" kata Sirius akhirnya.

Remus mengangkat kepalanya, tersenyum. Sebelum akhirnya Sirius mengambil alih bahunya dan mendorongnya pelan ke tempat tidur.

Remus merasakan udara panas makin mendekati wajahnya, yang setelah itu Ia ketahui sebagai napas Sirius.

Sirius berbisik lembut ditelinganya, "Tahu tidak?" anak berambut hitam itu mengangkat tangannya dan menggaruk bagian belakang telinga Remus, "selama ini aku selalu memikirkanmu .."

Remus berusaha melawan keinginannya untuk menarik jubah Sirius dan mencium bibirnya dengan berkata, "kenapa?"

"Tidak tahu kenapa .." Sirius mengangkat bahu, "perasaan aneh ini muncul begitu saja, entah sejak kapan"

"Jujur, kau membuatku bingung .." kata Remus sambil terkekeh, "coba saja kau berada di posisiku sekarang, kau pun pasti akan bingung .."

"Tidak, tidak .." sergah Sirius sambil tertawa pelan, "kita tidak boleh bertukar posisi—ini sudah pas .."

"Maksudku bukan posisi—ini .." kata Remus berusaha menjelaskan.

"Remus, kau sungguh menarik bagiku" kata Sirius, "aku membutuhkanmu, ketidakhadiranmu membuatku menderita, jangan marah lagi, ya .."

Remus menatap Sirius sebentar lalu memejamkan mata seolah-olah sudah tahu isi skenario selanjutnya, Sirius menciumnya.

Remus berusaha bicara, tapi yang keluar dari sudut bibirnya hanyalah erangan-erangan tak jelas. Jadi, Ia memutuskan untuk menginterupsi adegan ini sebentar dengan mendorong dada Sirius dengan lembut.

"Sirius, ini tidak baik .." katanya pelan, berusaha menghilangkan luapan perasaan ganjil yang bertengger di balik perutnya.

"Remus .." bisik Sirius lembut sambil mencium pipi Remus, "kurasa aku mencintaimu .."

Remus meraih leher Sirius dan mengelusnya, "aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa .."

"Katakan kau akan bernyanyi bersamaku di audisi itu" kata Sirius mantap.

"Kau aneh sekali sih .." kata Remus sambil tertawa, "awalnya, kau menolak mentah-mentah ajakanku, sekarang kau malah—"

"Itu karena ada duo idiot Bella dan Regulus! Mengertilah .." kata Sirius putus asa.

"Aku tahu .." Remus berbisik sambil dengan perlahan membuka kancing kemeja Sirius dan melepas jubahnya.


	4. Bab 4: Rencana Hitam Black Bersaudara

**Hogwarts School Musical**

By : Remus Black

Song selected by : Sirius Lupin

Bab 4 : Rencana Hitam Black Bersaudara 

Hari-hari berikutnya sangatlah menyenangkan. Sirius terlihat semangat sekali dalam latihan Quidditch. Ketika ditanya rahasianya, Ia berkata, "kubayangkan saja bludger-bludger itu sebagai Bellatrix atau Regulus" lalu tertawa histeris sesudahnya.

Madam Hooch selaku pelatih tim Quidditch Gryffindor tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan senangnya ketika tahu kalau timnya mengalami kemajuan dahsyat. Dia juga sudah melupakan masalahnya dengan Profesor Umbridge.

Dalam waktu singkat, Remus menjadi primadona di tim ilmiahnya. Ia belajar dengan sungguh-sungguh, sehingga kelihatannya tidak mungkin mereka tidak membawa pulang piala kemenangan.

Suatu hari saat Remus dan Sirius berlatih dengan Peter di ruang kebutuhan yang semestinya tersembunyi itu, Bellatrix dan Regulus melewati koridor itu dan sayup-sayup mendengar Remus dan Sirius yang sedang menyanyi. Suara mereka melengking indah dalam satu harmoni yang seimbang.

Regulus merapatlkan telinganya ke tembok batu lalu bergumam, "wow .."

Bellatrix menyibakkan rambutnya dan menoleh kepada saudaranya, "apanya yang 'wow', Reggie?"

"Mereka oke .." kata Regulus sambil menunjukkan tampang kekalahan. Bellatrix menggeram putus asa. Tiba-tiba Ia mencengkram lengan Regulus.

"Regulus! Dengar!" kata Bellatrix dengan nada rendah yang membuat bulu kuduk merinding, "kita harus menyelamatkan drama _kita_!"

"Ide bagus, saudaraku sayang—tapi, bagaimana?" kata Regulus sambil berusaha mengangkat bahu, tapi gagal, karena sekarang Bellatrix sedang mencengkram bahunya dengan erat.

Mereka saling tatap lama, wajah Bellatrix memperlihatkan kesan dengan jelas bahwa dia sedang berpikir. Tiba-tiba gadis itu menunjukkan senyuman. Senyuman licik.

"Aku-punya-rencana .." katanya sambil bangkit lalu menepuk-nepukkan tangannya sambil tertawa senang.

"Oh, ya? Apa itu?" Regulus menunduk, berusaha mendengarkan bisikan Bellatrix.

"Bagaimana kalau kita minta Profesor Umbridge untuk memajukan hari audisi itu?" kata Bellatrix.

"Ide bagus—tapi untuk apa?" tanya Regulus balik.

"Aduh, Reggie! Tentu saja supaya Lupin dan Si Aib Keluarga tidak bisa ikut audisi itu!" kata Bellatrix nyerocos tak sabaran.

"Aku belum mengerti—"

"Dengar! Sirius adalah anggota tim Quidditch yang mana punya jadwal pertandingan final akhir bulan nanti .." Bellatrix tersenyum lalu meneruskan, "sedangkan si Lupin adalah anggota tim Ilmiah Hogwarts yang juga punya jadwal pertandingan akhir bulan ini!"

Regulus menggaruk-garuk kepalanya, rambutnya gatal karena dipaksa mencerna informasi yang tak jelas. Maka Bellatrix menambahkan,

"Yang harus kita lakukan adalah meminta Profesor Umbridge untuk memajukan hari audisi itu _bertepatan_ dengan acara-acara mereka, jelas?"

Regulus bengong, "memangnya semudah itu membujuk Profesor Umbridge?"

Bellatrix bertolak pinggang sambil memutar bola matanya, "Regulus .. kaupikir untuk apa predikat 'anak-emas-Umbridge' yang dari dulu menjadi nama tengah kita?"

Regulus mengernyit sebentar lalu tersenyum pada Bellatrix, "terkadang aku bangga bisa menjadi saudaramu, Bella"

xxx

"Sampai nanti, Wormtail! Kami duluan, ya!"

Peter tersenyum sambil membereskan partitur musiknya. Ia memperhatikan Sirius dan Remus menghilang di kejauhan.

Setelah selesai dengan urusan partiturnya, Peter melangkah keluar dari ruangan itu dan menyusuri koridor, ketika didengarnya suara-suara aneh datang dari arah pertigaan koridor tiga meter di depannya.

"Ayolah, Profesor .." terdengar suara memohon milik anak gadis. Nada suaranya terdengar manja. Peter membayangkan kalau-kalau anak gadis itu sedang menggoda guru yang diajaknya bicara.

"Katakan kenapa aku harus mengabulkan permintaanmu itu?" terdengar suara perempuan separuh-baya.

Sepertinya tidak mungkin sedang terjadi adegan penggodaan guru oleh muridnya karena setelahnya terdengar suara laki-laki remaja, "Anda tahu sendiri, Profesor .."

Peter merapatkan diri ke tembok dan menoleh perlahan seperti mata-mata yang sedang mengincar targetnya. Ia melihat jelas sosok anak perempuan berbaju ketat dan anak laki-laki di sebelahnya yang sepertinya sedang membawakan jubah anak perempuan itu. Di hadapan mereka berdua tampak Profesor Umbridge.

Peter langsung mengenali sosok rambut hitam itu. Black Bersaudara. Sedang apa mereka?

"Jadi begini, Profesor .." didengarnya Bellatrix berkata, "menurut tradisi Keluarga Black yang juga merupakan pendiri Klub Drama ini, pementasan di akhir bulan merupakan suatu pertanda baik untuk kelangsungan klub ini .."

Peter melihat Regulus mengangguk antusias. Profesor Umbridge tampak ragu-ragu.

"Oh, ayolah, Profesor .." kata Bellatrix memohon, "apa susahnya bagi Profesor hebat seperti anda untuk sekedar memajukan sehari saja audisi final itu?"

Profesor Umbridge tampak agak tersanjung, "ehm .. lebih tepatnya, aku sebagai kepala asrama Slytherin juga pemimpin Klub Drama Hogwarts selama 17 tahun berturut-turut tidak akan—"

Regulus dan Bellatrix menahan napas.

"Tidak akan tidak mungkin mengabulkan permintaan kalian selaku anggota Keluarga Black yang sudah banyak memberikan konstribusi besar bagi Klub Drama ini" katanya sambil tersenyum tipis lalu berbalik meninggalkan dua bersaudara itu.

Regulus mengerjap-ngerjap memandang kepergian Profesor Umbridge, "err—apa itu berarti 'iya'?"

Bellatrix menoleh dan mengedip ke arah saudara laki-lakinya, "ayo pergi, Regulus .."

Peter masih tidak mempercayai penglihatannya tentang apa yang barusan dilihat olehnya. _Ini tidak baik,_ batinnya.

Anak itu berlari menuju Ruang Rekreasi Gryffindor.

xxx

Sementara di Ruang Rekreasi Gryffindor, Remus dan Sirius terlihat memonopoli satu sofa besar yang posisinya menghadap perapian. Bunyi keletakan kayu bakar menambah suasana syahdu sore itu, ditambah lagi sekarang ruangan itu benar-benar sepi.

Remus duduk menyandar pada bahu Sirius sementara anak berambut hitam itu melingkarkan lengannya di bahu Remus dan mendekapnya erat. Tangan yang satunya lagi memegang partitur agak ke tengah supaya Remus juga bisa membacanya.

"_Tiba-tiba, engkau ada .._"

"_Kemudian engkau hadir .._"

Sirius tidak melanjutkan. Tangannya membelai rambut Remus sebentar lalu berhenti.

"Sirius, teruskan .." kata Remus sambil berbisik mesra.

Sirius mengangkat jarinya lagi dan membenamkannya di rambut Remus.

"Maksudku, teruskan bernyanyinya .. sekarang bagianmu—" Ia menghentikan kalimatnya ketika mendapati dirinya berdebar-debar karena barusan Sirius mencium pipinya.

"Moony, aku mencintaimu .." kata Sirius sambil mencium mata anak laki-laki di pelukannya.

Remus hanya tersenyum sambil terpejam. Begitu Ia membuka mata, Sirius menaruh partitur yang tadi dibawanya di atas meja depan perapian dan mendorongnya ke lengan sofa yang besar dan empuk itu.

Sirius baru akan mencium bibir Remus ketika didengarnya lubang lukisan menjeblak terbuka dengan suara James dan tim Quidditch lainnya yang sangat mengganggu. Mereka menghambur masuk sambil menenteng sapu mereka masing-masing.

"Tim apa?"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Tim apa?"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Tim apa?"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Mereka berhenti berteriak ketika melihat Remus dan Sirius menempati posisi yang tidak biasa.

"Oh, maaf—kami mengganggu kalian rupanya" kata salah satu anak sambil ngeloyor pergi diikuti anak lainnya. James menoleh ke arah Remus dan Sirius yang sekarang sedang bangkit dan merapikan penampilan mereka dengan grogi.

"Selamat menikmati kalau begitu" kata James sambil mengedip ke arah Sirius. Lalu anak itu menyusul tim Quidditch yang dari tadi sudah menghilang di balik tangga.

Sirius menoleh ke arah Remus. Kali ini Remus yang menubruknya jatuh ke sisi sofa yang satunya lagi dan menciumi bibirnya dengan liar.

Sirius baru akan membalas Remus dengan memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut anak itu ketika didengarnya lubang lukisan menjeblak terbuka lagi.

Lily dan beberapa anak perempuan memasuki ruangan itu. Beberapa diantara mereka memekik senang sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Sirius dan Remus dengan tatapan wah-manis-sekali.

"Urghh .." Lily menggetarkan bahunya lalu secepatnya berlari ke arah kamar anak perempuan diikuti Alice yang sedang berusaha menenangkan temannya yang dari tadi menangis tersedu-sedu sambil menggumam padahal-aku-baru-saja-akan-mengajaknya-kencan.

"Rupanya semua interupsi tadi sama sekali tidak mengganggumu, ya .." kata Sirius ketika mereka sudah tidak saling berciuman.

Remus hanya tersenyum, "butuh lebih dari sekedar manusia serigala untuk membuatku berhenti mencintaimu .."

Sirius tersenyum. Sedetik kemudian Ia mendengar lubang lukisan terbuka lagi, Peter masuk dengan sangat terburu-buru hingga terjatuh, barang bawaannya melayang ke segala arah.

Remus bangkit dan membantunya, diikuti Sirius di belakangnya.

Peter menepis lengan mereka keras, "nanti saja! Ada hal yang lebih penting yang harus kusampaikan .."

James, yang kebetulan sedang keluar kamar, mendengar mereka dan memutuskan untuk ikut bergabung, "ada apa, teman-teman?"

"Astaga! Suara ribut-ribut apa barusan?!" Lily mencuat muncul menuruni tangga dan menghampiri mereka.

"Nah! Kau juga, Evans! Lengkaplah kita!" kata Peter senang lalu memulai ceritanya. Ia menceritakan semuanya yang Ia lihat di koridor tadi.

"Dasar licik!" ujar James berang, "aku akan memberi mereka pelajaran!" Ia bergegas maju hendak meninggalkan ruangan itu. Lily menaruh tangannya di dada anak laki-laki itu, menahannya.

"Jangan bertindak bodoh, Potter!" Ia mengingatkan.

James menatapanya lalu menunduk memandang tangan gadis itu yang sekarang sedang mencengkram jubahnya erat, "ehem .."

Lily buru-buru menarik tangannya, wajahnya memerah, "maaf, aku berjanji itu takkan terjadi lagi, sungguh .."

Hening sejenak. Lalu mereka berkonsentrasi lagi kepada topik pembicaraan awal.

Tiba-tiba Sirius angkat bicara, "dengar, aku punya rencana .."

Sekumpulan anak itu makin merapat untuk mendengar Sirius bicara. Beberapa anak yang lewat di situ menoleh sebentar sambil memberi mereka tatapan anak-anak-itu-mungkin-sedang-stres-karena-ujian-yang-tinggal-sebentar-lagi-maka-mereka-mungkin-memutuskan-untuk-bermain-sambil-bergerombol-seperti-itu.

James lebih dulu mengangkat kepalanya, "Ide bagus, Padfoot! Aku tidak sabar untuk menjalaninya!"

Sirius tersenyum dan terkekeh, "jadi, siapa yang ikut denganku?" katanya sambil menjulurkan tangan di tengah-tengah lingkaran orang itu.

Remus menjulurkan tangan dan menaruhnya di atas tangan Sirius, diikuti James, Lily, dan Peter.

"Tim apa?"

"GRYFFINDOR!" mereka berteriak sambil melayangkan tangan masing-masing ke udara.

xxx


	5. Bab 5: Tiga Final

**Hogwarts School Musical**

By : Remus Black

Song selected by : Sirius Lupin

Bab 5 : Tiga Final

Akhirnya tibalah hari itu. Hari yang selama ini selalu menjadi beban pikiran bagi Remus, Sirius, James, dan tentunya seluruh penghuni Hogwarts. Hari ini Hogwarts akan mengadakan tiga acara penting dalam waktu bersamaan.

Pertandingan final Quidditch antara Gryffindor dan Slytherin.

Pekan Ilmiah Hogwarts yang didalamnya terdapat tim Ilmiah Hogwarts yang harus berjuang melawan tim Ilmiah dari Akademi Beauxbatons.

Juga Audisi Final untuk Drama Musikal yang fenomenal itu.

Sebelum memulai acara masing-masing, Remus menemui Sirius di ruang ganti.

"Sirius .." katanya sambil terengah-engah.

"Remus!" kata Sirius cerah. Ia menghampiri anak itu mengabaikan tatapan nakal dari anggota tim Quidditch yang lain.

"Aku cuma mau mengucapkan, semoga sukses—untuk kita .." kata Remus sambil tersenyum manis.

"Yeah, semoga sukses .. setelah apa yang terjadi sebelum ini" ujar Sirius sambil tertawa.

Remus maju dan mencium bibir Sirius dengan cepat, "sampai ketemu nanti .." katanya sambil berbalik dan meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Sirius merasa bahunya ditepuk, "wah, beruntung sekali kau mendapatkannya .." ternyata James, "ayo, Padfoot! Kita hajar Slytherin!"

Sirius mengangguk dan mengikutinya keluar lapangan.

xxx

Di lain tempat, Peter terlihat sedang memperhatikan Bellatrix dan Regulus sedang berlatih vokal di belakang panggung.

"_brrr .._"

"_brrr .._"

"_brrr .._"

"_hiiih_"

"_hiiih_"

"_hiiih_"

"_oww!_"

"_oww!_"

_Menggelikan, _kata Peter dalam hati.

Profesor Umbridge terlihat sedang merapikan kertasnya. Lalu Ia memanggil satu-satu anak yang lolos audisi.

Peter duduk di bangku penonton dan berharap waktu berjalan lambat. Ia terus-terusan berdoa supaya rencana Sirius berhasil dengan baik.

xxx

"Selamat datang di Pekan Ilmiah Hogwarts, masing-masing peserta harap mempersiaplan diri" kata Profesor McGonagall lantang. Di sisi barat terdapat tim Gryffindor dengan jubah hitam sementara di sisi yang satunya lagi terlihat tim Beauxbatons sedang bersolek merapikan jubah mereka yang berwarna biru dan terbuat dari sutra itu.

Remus, sebagai wakil dari tim Hogwarts, maju dan menjabat tangan wakil dari Beauxbatons itu dengan ramah.

"Kalian harus mengerjakan soal ini di sana" kata Profesor McGonagall sambil menunjuk papan tulis, "waktunya 5 menit—dari sekarang!"

Remus berbalik dan menulis-nuliskan sesuatu yang rumit di papan tulis, begitu pula dengan anak Beauxbatons yang sekarang juga sedang menulis di sebelahnya.

_Ayo .. ayo!, _Lily membatin sungguh-sungguh. Alice dan teman-temannya juga terlihat meremas-remas tangan masing-masing, tegang.

xxx

"Kita lihat dari sini, Dolohov mengoper Quaffle ke arah Wilkes!—tunggu dulu, bukankah Wilkes beater? Bagaimana kau, Dolohov?!" terdengar suara komentator pertandingan, Ia tertawa di balik mikroponnya.

Terdengar riuh tawa di sepanjang tribun Quidditch. Semantara kapten Slytherin membentak marah, Sirius menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk memukul bludger ke arah Lucius Malfoy yang nampaknya sudah berhasil menemukan Snitch.

Ia meningkatkan laju sapunya, menghadapi bludger.

_Bludger itu Regulus, bludger itu Bellatrix, mereka jahat, mereka licik!, _batinnya dalam hati. Dengan satu ayunan keras, Ia memukul balik bludger-bludger itu.

"HEAH!"

xxx 

"_Kuakui, tubuhku melunglai .._"

"_Sempat ku memuji, dalam hatiku_"

"_Jangan pikir aku 'kan mencinta_"

"_Ku hanya kagumi, hanya memuji .._"

Profesor Umbridge terlihat menikmati musik yang dibawakan Bellatrix dan Regulus, guru itu menjentik-jentikkan jarinya dengan semangat sementara di atas panggung, Bellatrix dan Regulus melakukan koreografi yang rumit dan indah sambil menyanyi, membuat beberapa penggemarnya menjerit senang.

Peter terus-terusan melihat arlojinya, "astaga, sebentar lagi .. dimana kalian?"

xxx

DING!

Remus menekan jam pasir penunjuk waktu sebelum wakil dari Beauxbatons melakukannya.

"Wah, cepat sekali, Mr. Lupin .. kita lihat apakah jawabannya cocok .." kata Profesor McGonagall—selaku juri—sambil maju ke arah papan tulis.

Remus bergabung dengan Lily dan teman-teman. Mereka memjamkan mata, berdoa, ketika didengarnya suara nyaring Profesor McGonagall memecah keheningan.

"Pemenang ronde ini adalah Hogwarts!"

Remus, Lily, Alice, dan teman-teman timnya melompat kegirangan, saling peluk dan teriak. Terdengar aplaus dari segala arah.

xxx

"OH!! MALFOY KENA!! Pasti sakit .."

Bludger menari-nari di udara, "pukulan bagus, Black!" seru anak berambut pirang sambil lalu.

xxx

"_Jangan pikir aku kan mencinta_"

"_Ku hanya kagumi_"

"_Hanya memuji .._"

Peter benar-benar cemas sekarang. Bellatrix dan Regulus sudah hampir selesai.

xxx

"Wakil kedua Hogwarts, silakan maju .."

Alice Prewett bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan menerima soal yang diberikan juri.

"Waktunya menjalankan rencana .." ujar Lily pelan. Remus mengangguk, Ia mengambil tongkat sihir dari kantung jubahnya lalu menggumamkan sesuatu.

Sedetik kemudian, terdengar suara-suara protes. Ruangan itu kini dipenuhi bau tidak enak, seperti bau bangkai troll.

"Uhh .. kurasa kau berlebihan memantrainya, Remus!" kata Lily sambil menutup hidung.

"Maaf .." ujar Remus sebisanya sementara Ia menutup hidungnya menahan bau tak sedap yang sekarang memaksa semua orang untuk keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Kita lanjutkan nanti setelah semua—uh—beres" kata Profesor McGonagall yang kelihatannya sudah mau pingsan saking baunya.

"Aku pergi dulu!" kata Remus buru-buru.

"Semoga sukses!"

xxx 

"Kita lihat skor sementara, 70-30 untuk Gryffindor!"

Kubu Gryffindor bersorak heboh dari arah tribun.

James menghentikan sapunya dan melihat Sirius melotot ke arahnya.

"Sekarang!"

James mengangguk dan menggumamkan sesuatu dari sudut bibirnya.

"Hore untuk Gryffindor!!" seru komentator tak kalah semangat dari penonton, "70-30, angka yang luar biasa—hei, tunggu!"

Papan skor mengeluarkan angka acak seperti mesin kasino.

"110-20 untuk Gryff—tunggu, 450-340 untuk Slytherin! Aduh, 550-0 untuk Gryffindor" terdengar banyak suara kebingungan, para penonton bahkan sudah lupa untuk menyemangati tim asrama mereka, "1000-20 untuk Gryffindor! ADUH, SAYA BINGUNG!"

Penonton masih berteriak-teriak bingung. Madam Hooch mengambil alih mikropon dan berkata, "pertandingan dibatalkan karena kesalahan teknis! Semuanya tolong keluar dari arena secara teratur .."

Terdengar suara mencemooh di sana-sini. Tanpa pikir panjang, Sirius dan James menukik turun ke rumput dan bergegas menuju menara tempat Audisi Final itu berlangsung.

xxx

"_Hanya memujiiiiii_"

Musik penutup mengalun. Peter benar-benar gelisah sekarang, tak satupun tanda-tanda dari teman-temannya untuk menampakkan diri.

"Luar biasa!" seru Profesor Umbridge kelewat semangat. Beberapa teriakan khas penggemar terdengar di sana-sini.

"Oh, Regulus, ini hari kemenangan kita .." ujar Bellatrix pelan.

Regulus mengangguk lalu berjalan menuntun saudara perempuannya itu keluar panggung.

Profesor Umbridge berdiri dan membacakan nama peserta berikutnya, "Sirius Black dan Remus Lupin!"

Peter memandang sekeliling, frustasi, Ia tidak menemukan Sirius ataupun Remus di ruangan itu.

"Mr. Black? Mr. Lupin?" ulang Profesor Umbridge keras.

"Mereka akan tiba secepatnya, Profesor!" sergah Peter tiba-tiba.

"Maaf, nak .. tapi keputusan tetap keputusan! Aku sudah memanggil nama mereka dua kali tapi mereka tetap tidak memenuhi panggilanku" Ia menoleh ke kertasnya dan berkata, "audisi final ditutup—"

"TUNGGU! Profesor Umbridge!"

Guru itu menoleh, Sirius terlihat sedang berlari cepat menyusuri jalan diantara bangku penonton. Napasnya terengah-engah begitu sampai di atas panggung.

"Mr. Black, aku menghargai usahamu tapi—"

"Profesor! Tolonglah, kumohon!"

Kali ini Remus yang datang, Ia berlari menerobos tirai dan muncul dari balik panggung, menabrak Bellatrix.

"Oww, hati-hati, nona!" ujar Bellatrix sambil menepuk-nepuk bajunya seakan ada kotoran besar di sana.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kalian begitu inginnya ikut Drama ini—"

Suara-suara terdengar, awalnya pelan, lalu makin jelas seiring banyaknya orang berhamburan menuju ruangan itu. Masing-masing duduk di bangku, ingin menonton.

"Hmm, rupanya Klub Drama sekarang diminati banyak orang, ya" katanya sambil melihat ke sekeliling ruangan, "tapi sekarang audisi sudah ditutup, Tuan-tuan, kalian bahkan tidak punya pianis—"

"Saya akan mengiringi mereka, Profesor" ujar Peter mantap, Ia menyeruak diantara Remus dan Sirius.

Bellatrix maju dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke Peter, "jangan pernah kau berani—"

"Oh, ya?—aku mau dan akan mengiringi mereka, ini acaraku!" katanya ketus. Bellatrix mengernyit dan memekik 'oh!' pelan dan mundur kebelakang.

"Baiklah! Hentikan ini anak-anak! Ada baiknya juga kalau kita melihat penampilan seperti apa yang akan mereka tampilkan, mumpung banyak penonton di sini .. Nah, silakan dimulai, Mr.Pettigrew" kata Profesor Umbridge sambil undur diri.

Peter bergegas menuju piano. Ia duduk, jarinya yang gemuk dengan lincah memainkan intro.

Intro sudah berjalan panjang sekali tapi Remus masih berdiri mematung dan tidak menyanyikan apa-apa.

"Ada apa, Remus?" kata Sirius sambil mendekat ke arahnya, "kau lupa teks-nya?"

Remus menghela napas, "Sirius, aku tidak bisa .."

"Apa?!" kata Sirius cukup keras.

"Aku tidak bisa menyanyi dengan keadaan seperti ini—dengan semua orang melihat ke arahku .."

"Astaga, Remus! Kenapa kau baru bilang sekarang?" kata Sirius frustasi.

"Maaf, tapi kupikir aku akan mengundur—"

"Tidak! Remus, dengarkan aku!" kata Sirius sambil mencengkram lengan Remus, "kau akan bernyanyi bersamaku, oke? Kau tidak sendirian, ada aku di sini!"

"Tapi—tatapan mereka .."

"Lihat mataku!" kata Sirius sambil menatapnya lekat-lekat, "ingatlah saat-saat kita bernyanyi bersama untuk pertama kali .."

Remus menghela napas panjang, "oke .."

Sirius menoleh ke arah Peter, anak itu mengangguk dan mulai memainkan intro lagi. Remus mulai menyanyi,

"_Tiba-tiba, engkau ada .._"

"_Kemudian engkau hadir_"

"_Laksana kerdil ku memeluk_"

"_Lihat aku lebih dalam_"

"_Di matamu, ku melihat ada cinta yang tersirat_"

"_Iringi hati merebak .._"

"_Barangkali aku salah_"

"_Ku terdiam bukan bisu_"

"_Ku tahu engkau besar malu_"

"_Tutupi rasa gelisah_"

"_Biar saja waktu nanti yang menikmati kisah ini_"

"_Bersamamu aku senang .._"

Sirius maju dan mengelilingi Remus untuk menambah kesan dramatis. Peter memainkan reff:

"_Belum jugakah kau menyadarinya? Akulah yang pantas untuk kau cintai_"

"_Dibawah langit biru aku bersumpah, diriku tanpamu apa artinya cinta?_"

Remus dan Sirius berduet dengan harmoni yang indah, beberapa anak pengagum Sirius langsung memekik girang, beberapa diantaranya menjadi pengagum instan Remus saat itu juga.

"_Cinta ini sudah menelan waktuku, siang malam hanya untuk pikirkan engkau_"

"_Sejuta kali aku berani bersumpah, diriku tanpamu apa artinya cinta?_"

Musik selingan terdengar, Remus dan Sirius menari di atas panggung dengan komposisi gerakan yang sangat indah.

"Darimana mereka belajar menari seperti itu?" gumam James di antara penonton.

"_Biar saja waktu nanti .._"

"_Yang menikmati kisah ini_"

"_Bersamamu aku senang .._"

"_Belum jugakah kau menyadarinya? Akulah yang pantas untuk kau cintai_"

"_Dibawah langit biru aku bersumpah, diriku tanpamu apa artinya .. cinta?_"

Peter terlihat bersemangat memainkan pianonya, dan rupanya itu yang menstimulan Sirius dan Remus untuk lebih menghayati lagunya. Mereka terlihat sungguh-sungguh dalam menyanyikannya seolah-olah saling bicara satu sama lain.

"_arti cinta ini sudah menelan waktuku_"

"_siang malam hanya untuk pikirkan engkau_"

"_sejuta kali aku berani bersumpah diriku tanpamu, apa artinya .._"

"_Cinta_ .."

Musik selesai, penonton bertepuk tangan riuh.

"LAGI! LAGI! LAGI!"

Remus dan Sirius hanya membungkuk lalu tersenyum ke arah penonton. Mereka menoleh dan saling tatap. Tiba-tiba Sirius maju dan mencium pipi Remus.

"Terima kasih, Remus .." katanya sungguh-sungguh.

Remus memandangnya lalu tersenyum. Tirai panggung ditutup dan tak ada yang tahu apa yang terjadi dengan mereka setelah itu.

xxx

"Pertandingan Quidditch dilanjutkan! Kali ini Slytherin nampaknya akan kalah telak—ow, jangan melihatku seperti itu, kapten! Dolohov mengoper Quaffle ke Avery—nah, itu baru benar, Dolohov!"

Sirius bisa melihat wajah Dolohov merah padam karena malu. Ia menoleh ke arah James yang sebentar lagi menangkap Snitch, Lucius Malfoy dibelakangnya.

_Sedikit lagi, _Sirius menahan napas, _Ayo, Prongsie Potter!_

Ia memejamkan mata, tribun hening sejenak. Begitu Ia membuka mata, tangan James sudah mengacung tinggi di udara, menggenggam Snitch. Tribun Gryffindor dipenuhi teriakan, sementara tribun Slytherin dipenuhi cemoohan dan ejekan.

Penonton turun dari tribun dan mengelu-elukan James. Sirius hendak bergabung bersamanya ketika dilihatnya Remus dari arah pintu masuk pemain berlari ke arahnya.

"Sirius!" serunya sambil menjatuhkan diri ke pelukan Sirius, "kami menang!"

Sirius tertawa, "kami juga!—kau bisa lihat sendiri .."

Remus memeluk Sirius erat sambil berkata, "akhir yang baik untuk semua, ya?"

Sirius menjawabnya dengan memberi satu kecupan di dahinya.

Setelah James selesai dielu-elukan, Ia turun dan mencari-cari sosok Lily—gadis pujaannya.

"Potter!" terdengar suara dari balik punggungnya, "selamat, ya!"

James tersenyum ke arahnya dan—gadis itu tersenyum balik!

"Uh, Evans .." James berusaha mengucapkan kalimat yang biasa Ia lontarkan setiap saat Ia menemukan sosok gadis itu, tapi entah kenapa kali ini kalimatnya serasa menggantung di tenggorokannya "maukah—err .."

Lily, yang masih tersenyum memandangnya, berkata, "aku tahu kau mau bilang apa, Potter"

James mendongak dan menatapnya. Ia merasakan mata hijau gadis itu makin mendekat. Sebelum Ia sempat bertanya, Lily sudah menarik kerah jubahnya dan mencium bibirnya lembut.

Hati James menjerit. Astaga, mimpi apa Ia semalam? Gadis yang selama tujuh tahun disukainya ini tiba-tiba menciumnya. Membayangkan pun tidak.

Ia melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang gadis itu, tangan yang satunya lagi membelai lembut rambut merahnya.

Ketika mereka selesai, Lily menatapnya lembut sambil tersenyum.

"Jadi, apa kau mau kencan denganku?"

"Astaga! Apakah tidak ada improvisasi dalam kalimatmu—James?"

Ekspresi James berubah senang dengan sangat cepat, "Kalau begitu, apa kau boleh memanggilmu Lily?"

Lily tertawa, "apakah ciuman tadi belum cukup untuk menjawab semua pertanyaanmu?"

James balas tertawa sebelum menunduk lagi dan mencium Lily.

Kembali ke Remus dan Sirius, mereka sedang dikelilingi teman-teman timnya sekarang. Ketika mereka menemukan celah untuk kabur, mereka pergi ke ujung lapangan dan memadu kasih di sana.

"Sirius, suaramu tadi bagus sekali" kata Remus tulus, "aku tidak menyangka kau bisa menyanyi .."

"Apa aku harus menceritakan ulang tentang betapa musikalnya keluargaku?" katanya sambil memutar bola mata, "untung saja mereka mewariskan bakat itu untukku, karenanya, aku bertemu denganmu .."

Remus tersenyum malu-malu. Sirius mendekapnya dan hendak menunduk menciumnya ketika didengarnya suara yang sangat dikenalnya memanggil-manggil namanya.

"Sirius! Sirius!"

Sirius memutar bola matanya dan menoleh, "ada apa, James?"

"Lily menerima ajakanku!—akhirnya .." katanya sambil menunjukkan ekspresi girang yang sangat kentara.

"Wah, selamat, Prongs" kata Remus, "akhirnya, ya .."

James tertawa histeris sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya, "aku pergi dulu, ya!—silakan teruskan!"

Sirius menoleh menghadap Remus yang kebingungan, "teruskan? Memangnya kita sedang apa?"

Sirius tidak menjawab melainkan terus tersenyum dan mencium Remus.

xxx

"Cih! Lihat itu! Sirius-si-aib-keluarga-Black pacaran dengan Si darah-campuran kotor itu .." kata Bellatrix sambil menunjuk ke arah tribun pojok.

"Oh, ya? Harus kuakui, seleranya boleh juga .." kata Regulus sambil bengong.

"Apa?!"

_Tamat_

CATATAN PENGARANG :

Wah, gilakk! Baru pertama kali nulis sepanjang ini! Butuh 3 minggu untuk menyelesaikannya. Saya memang lamban ..

Buat yang sudah menonton High School Musical, memang ceritanya agak melenceng dari aslinya. Kalau sama persis nanti gak seru, dong.

Hahaa.


End file.
